Memory
by BlueMew
Summary: Yet another fic from the world of bishonen trainers. Genesis is at it again, and this time, it's the kids turn to repent for the sins of the parents. Chapters 10-15 added.... sorry about the wait guys ^_^
1. Default Chapter

This is another combined work... so get ready for another Eleblue Production. Ele convinced me to write again (although I hadn't stopped writing... I was just stopping with the whole HV thing) We're still not sure how this is going to turn out, but we're starting it on the pocket bishonen list.  
And newbies out there who aren't familiar with my writing; I tend to swear. I don't purposely put it in there... but it's just how I talk. Ele's good... she doesn't swear half as much as me in writing... in fact... I'd say it's a rarity for her to swear in writing.  
Rating? I've given up on rating fics. Decide for yourself.  
I own Damian Ishida and all fun stuff associated with the HV gym, Ele owns everything dealing with the AC gym, and other stuff belongs to other people. (god, I hate writing disclaimers)  
And as always, we love feedback.  
  


The young man's sapphire eyes grew wide as he silently opened the door to his mother's quarters. The elder blond was holding an ornate wooden box, examining it as if it would be the last thing she would ever see.   
"Blue!" Damian screamed, rushing toward his mother. The elder shrieked as she dropped the box, it's contents spilling on the pale carpet beneath her feet. "Have you gone insane!?!" He screamed, grabbing Blue's wrists, pushing her down on to her bed.   
"I have nothing left." She sobbed, partially from having Damian discover her trying to end her pathetic existence, partially from the tight grip he was holding her in.  
Growling, Damian pulled his mother from the bed, dragging her from the room- far away from the ivory handled revolver that was now lying on the pale carpet of her bedroom. Kareen just stared as she watched the two exit the gym- Damian mumbling in French to her- most likely he wanted her to shut the gym down, or something along those lines.   
  
"Kim, stay with my mom, okay." Damian smiled to the curly haired brunette that was his young wife as he lugged his guitar case from their apartment, slamming the door behind him as he finished speaking.   
"Yes dear." Kim mumbled back from the bathroom as she held Christine on the counter.   
"Mom, stop it!" Christine whined as she jerked her head from her mother's grasp. "I don't wanna wear those if Dad's not home!"  
"Christine!" Kim snapped at the sandy haired girl as she pulled her back to the seat on the counter top. "You've got to!"  
Blue inwardly laughed as she walked toward the bathroom, hoping to catch a glance of whatever the mother and daughter were arguing about. Damian had been a little handful, and it was said that children were ten times worse than their parents…   
"I DON'T WANNA WEAR THOSE!" Christine shrieked, hitting Kim's hand and knocking two little white triangles to the floor.   
Blue really didn't want to impose, but one of the triangles bounced right under her feet. Smiling, the gym leader bent down to pick up the triangle, and she was going to hand it back to Christine.   
Instead, she examined the triangle a little closer. It was a fake fang.   
"What the hell is this?" Blue snapped, pointing the fang at Christine as she entered the bathroom with the mother and daughter.   
Kim looked shocked as Blue cornered her against the toilet. "Her tooth fell out…" Kim smiled, pushing her way past the gym leader to stand next to the sandy haired girl. "I was just making sure that she wasn't bleeding or anything."  
Blue just glared at the woman, who was smiling as she stood next to her daughter. "What did you say your maiden name was again?"  
Kim folded her arms as she stared at the gym leader. "I think you should let us finish getting ready before you come in the bathroom again. And it's Stevenson, not that it matters anyway."  
"Yeah, sure." Blue grumbled, pocketing the fake fang before leaving the room.   
  
She couldn't tell Damian. He wouldn't believe her. Kim Stevenson. Sure, that was a common surname, but the resemblance to Aisha Stevenson, the imposing doctor of the IBL, was uncanny.  
Blue sighed as she sat in her locked room, staring at the fang Kim had been trying to secure in the child's mouth. Kim was using him, that fact was certain, but how could she explain this to her son? Did she even want to upset his happy little world?   
Then it hit her. Ele and Hotura. Even though he had been an ass towards both of them, they would most likely be willing to help Damian. Smiling, Blue pulled her cell phone from her pocket, dialing one of the all too familiar numbers.   
"Pick up…" Blue whispered as she listened to the ringing from the other side of the line.   
Sighing as she heard the answering service pick up the line, Blue hung up. Even if Elspeth wasn't picking up the phone, she would most likely be at the gym.  
No she wouldn't. Blue rolled her eyes. How could she have forgot about the convention? Ele was most likely there.   
Then again, Blue should be there too. And the best part of being created from a psychic type was the wonderful attack called teleport. Placing the fang and cell phone back in her pockets, Blue closed her eyes, and in a puff of smoke vanished from the room.  
  
"Kim?" Damian called as he entered the apartment, soaked from the storm that was raging outside. "Mom?" He peeked in to the room they had set apart for his mother. No one was there, not even the baby. Shaking his head, causing the water to fly from his hair, Damian immediately panicked as he realized he was alone in the apartment, a slight buzzing nagging the back of his mind.   
"Get out of my head!" He screamed, to what would seem to be no one as he flopped down in a chair holding his temples. These headaches had become increasingly worse since he met Kim, but he figured it was because his powers were starting to surge, and maybe he was going to evolve for the first time in his life. Mateo had never told his son what evolution felt like, but the headaches had to be part of it, Damian was sure of that.   
_ Get out of there…_ Damian shrieked as he heard the woman's voice from somewhere deep in his mind. _It's not safe…_  
Closing his eyes and continuing to massage his temples, Damian decided that he should use his telekinesis for something other than battling and scaring the hell out of people, so a bottle of vodka and a glass floated from the kitchen toward him, landing on the coffee table next to the chair he was sitting in. Slowly, the bottle poured its contents into the glass, and the blond grabbed his glass, downing the drink.   
Whatever was bothering him was nothing a little alcohol and a night out wouldn't cure. He'd let his wife come home to the empty house and keep track of his mother. He didn't need to be confined by either of them any more. He would just get a little buzz, then catch a ride down to one of the clubs. Hopefully he'd meet some girl, and Kim wouldn't have to know. He laughed as he poured another glass of vodka. She didn't know about any of the others. Then again, it wasn't like she was the most faithful of wives either. He had caught her with his lead guitar player just a month ago.   
"God damn gyms..." He growled, picking up a letter addressed to "D" from the AC gym that had been sitting in a pile of mail on the table next to him. He violently tore through the top, seeing just a letter inside. Who would have sent him a letter from AC? Hotura hated him after he tried to go a little too far, and Kaylin, well, they just hadn't spoken for a long time.   
Hiccuping as he unfolded the letter, Damian's eyes quickly took in the letter. ...alcohol...yuri...gone... It was definately from Hotura. Why in God's name would she write to him after all this time? Didn't she realize that she had broken his heart by turning down his advances?   
Damian folded the letter back up, tucking it back in its shredded envelope. The nerve of the bishoujo.... Maybe he'd get an early start on his nightly adventures. No... he needed another glass of vodka before doing anything else. And you know what? Damian smirked at the thought. Hotura deserved a reply.   
Standing up, and forgetting about his new glass of alcohol, Damian walked toward the kitchen, letter in hand, searching for a peice of paper so he could let poor little Hotura know how he felt. He quickly found some lined paper in a drawer near the telephone, then took it to the table where he sat, pen in hand, staring blankly at both her letter, and his own.   
Damian reread Hotura's letter, then smiled as thoughts poured in to his mind, then out through his hand on to the peice of paper. This was just like writing a song- know the audience and you'll turn out some great masterpiece. Here's hoping he still knew this audience.  
  
Hotura,  
You say you need me.... but what does that mean? It can't mean the same to both of us, now can it, or we'd be together, wouldn't we?   
I loved you Hotura. You were everything to me, but no. You couldn't handle the thought of us together. It sickened you to the point of pushing me away. I know something happened to you as a chibi, God knows it must have been horrible, because you're screwed up. I'm sorry I had to be so honest, but I never was one to curb my tongue.   
But when I saw us together, it was more than you saw. You want us to go back to the times when we were 14, and we would go racing off on your bike, clubbing the night away, not wanting anything more from each other than the companionship that two friends could offer. Isn't it funny? You would let me hold on to you when we rode that bike of yours, not once thinking that someone who didn't respect you so much could be taking advantage of that situation, yet you couldn't fathom the mere thought of holding hands, let alone letting me kiss you. And God knows I've yearned to kiss you. (Well, he knows I've yearned to do more than that, but come on petite, you would die from the sheer thought of anything more than kissing.)  
Now don't you go saying something as stupid as you're going yuri on me petite. First, you couldn't handle it, with the thought of being in a physical relationship with anything being so damn repulsive to you and all, and second, I'd kill myself if I couldn't have you. Yes, you heard that right. I would go and kill myself because I love you Tura. I'll always love you.   
Petite, you know I'd never be upset with you because you have a weakness. Hell, I have many weaknesses, and you know them all. And I am quite sorry to hear about your parents. You probably heard before I did that Mateo passed on, and my mother's gone crazy because of it. It's just another thing that we should be supporting each other through.  
How sad. I'm supposed to be the only drunk of the group. And isn't that one of the reasons you found me so repulsive anyway? But petite, I'm sorry that I drove you to alcohol. It's a demon.... kind of like me. I guess Mom did something right for once, giving me this hellacious name and all. It's fitting, don't you think?  
And you miss me. Heh... how ironic. I've been missing you too petite. I guess I'll just have to write it on a piece of paper and stick it in my wallet for a rainy day. "Hotura misses me."   
And you should write one too... a little note that you can keep in your purse, and open up whenever you want to think of what might have been. Here... I'll save you the trouble:  
Damian loves me.  
There. Cut that out and keep it. I hope it brings you comfort on those long, lonely nights petite.  
J'adore tu,  
Damian Ishida  
9B Heighton Terrace Apartments  
Heighton, Michigan  
USA  
There must be another way because I believe in taking chances.  
But who am I to say what a guy is to do?  
God, I need some answers


	2. Hotura (by Elspeth)

Violet eyes glared coldly at her attacker, as slender hands gestured in the air, meat hooks appearing within an iron grasp

"Koroshite yaru" she snarled throwing them with savage fury across the floor at Squall, the metal embedding deep in his chest throwing him backwards, blood splattering the walls as a strangled sound gurgled from his throat, his sword clattering onto the ground.

"Hn sayonara" the bishojo growled, her muscles flexing momentarily as she pulled the chains of the hooks taught, unleashing black lightening down their length straight into his body, causing him to convulse violently and his heart to temporarily stop. With a jerk of her wrist the weapons returned to her hand, twisting through the air like serpents back to their mistress. As soon as they hit her palm she turned Her gaze locked on the remaining two, cloud and Sephiroth

The blonde bishonen raised his hand about to summon, but he was too late, black flames surrounded the girl an inky swirling vortex as she changed, ebony wings ripping from her back in a shower of feathers, obsidian eyes fixed on his before she closed them and screamed in a voice of heaven and hell as one

  
"HELLS STORM"

   
The hell portal opened behind her, bathing her in a bloody glow as the rest of the room grew dark, hot winds raced across the floor tossing her hair into dark waves as she threw her arm carelessly at the blonde boys direction. Before he could even utter a scream his body was picked up in the cyclone's fiery embrace, twisting him in all directions before he hit the far wall, his back shattering with a sickening crack.

As he slumped on the floor the dark eyes raised to watch the final victim of her pain and rage, she didn't even blink as his sword nearly took out her eye, cheek blossoming into searing heat, blood splashing across the floor in crimson puddles. Uncaring she seized his hair in her right hand, jerking him forward and slamming her forehead off his with a crunch, making the silver haired man stagger back dazed, as he did so, black lightning threaded round the woman's body, her chains snaking round her limbs with a life of their own. The soft midnight wings upon her back stretched out framing her willowy form and with the briefest nod of her head she turned away, not even watching as her dark wave of destruction tore through the taller fighter, sending him crashing to the ground. His anguished pain ridden eyes earning him but two words from the dark angel with her back to him

"Ninmu kanyarou" she whispered, the words uttered almost as a blessing to the ravaged me at her feet. Finally She turned her face heavenward, her expression a mask of indifference and spread her arms wide, dark energy rising up to encircle the pillar of light that descended round her, a single tear escaped the corner of her eye before hitting the floor, as soon as it did so the ground became awash with symbols in kanji, burning in celestial blue and hellacious red

  
"Un holy union"  
"HOTURA ENOUGH!" barked a voice across the arena, breaking the horrified silence of the gym. The girl grunted and haltered her attack walking from the room in disgust, the crowd parting in fear before her.

Blue mew stared in horror, her eyes following the harbinger of death as she left the room, unable to believe that sadistic killer used to be her sons best friend and long-term crush. She'd changed, there was nothing there anymore, and the girl was a shell, a striking one but still a shell. She was at least 5 "10, her hair down past her waist with a statuesque figure, faintly concealed by a black silk shift, the light glinted off the silver chains hanging round her waist and the barb wire coiling round her arms. Even her appearance screamed pain

  
"Oh honey what happened to you?" whispered mew shaking her head

"That was awfully vicious for a demonstration fight!!" snapped the final fantasy trainer, glaring at the much older blonde in the opposite trainer box. Ele smirked crossing her arms

  
"You accepted a 3 on one battle, what? You expected her to stand there and take it?! Grow up little girl!!" she laughed as the angry brunette stormed off to see to her injured fighters. Mew smirked pushing through the still stunned I.B.L crowd; yeah elspeth was still a bitch. As she drew nearer though she could sense despite the cool facade the leader projected to the other trainers ele had been just as shocked by Tura's brutality.

"She's getting worse tempus" she whispered narrowing her eyes as she looked up at her Trowa, the leather clad giant nodded, half his attention kept on keeping up the illusion round ele, as the others got older tempus now had to go everywhere with the woman to make her look as old as the other leaders rather than the 21 year old she still looked.

Only kyoko, kei and mew knew about the operation she'd had to have to save her life before Li's birth, wu's genes had saved her, he deemed it as repaying a debt for the kidney he had of hers, and shins blood had to be used to repair the damage after the surgery. Since then she'd not aged, becoming locked in her youth, and while not a bishie like mew and some of the other leaders she'd still illegally added bishonen dna to her own, so every convention tempus had to help her keep up the masquerade of normality. Blue just found it funny, everyone in the world trying to look younger and ele was struggling to look an old bag.

The Heighton view leader fingered the tooth in her pocket feeling guilty, I always come to you when I need help ele, it'd been ages again, ever since the kids fell out they'd drifted again but she was hoping the blonde leader would stand by her once more cause she didn't know where else to go.

She hung back a second as the ac leader rejoined her group, trying to identify the others, the towering Chinese man with the aura she could feel from here had to be wufei the now cosmic level dragon king, the gothic looking Anglo youth next to him would be Li, the violet eyes and smirk gave him away as the mix of wufei and shinigami the laters genes getting into him through the blood transfusion his mother had had. The other blonde woman was clearly Feia, the features gave it away, and that and she were curled up on the lap of an evil looking duo, her husband 02. 

As blue tried to pick out others she realised how long it'd been between visits, she was half guessing who most were, she didn't even recognise the silver and white angel that bent to whisper in the gym leaders ear for a second. Oh god how could she talk to ele now, she chewed her lip indecisively, what the hell was she going to say?

"Hey ele I know I forgot birthdays, weddings, anniversaries, xmas and all but see my sons wife is weird and I wanna talk about it k?" it sounded lame even to her, she racked her brain for an alternative. 

She didn't have to the green eyed trainer turned round smirking and holding out a glass of jack Daniels at mew.  
"Hey kitty what happened this time`?" she grinned flopping down in a seat and pushing a scowling wu off the other. The cat girl smiled and shook her head downing the glass and sitting down opposite, drumming her nails on her thigh  
"How did you guess?" she snorted, ele grinned shooing the others off

  
"More drinks guys this may take a while," she yelled before leaning forward and hugging her child hood friend " because" she whispered, " when ya in shit you always come find me, now what happened and whom do I have to lay out?"

PROFESSOR H. TAKENOWA PERSONAL LOG

Project 2659………."MEMORY"

So far all indications show the memory project is going even better than we had ever hoped. Due to incompetence within the genetics division an alternative method of termination or indoctrination was required to eliminate what has in the past proved to be a very real threat from the founder gyms within the I.B.L. 

As the women are at the top of their field it was ludacris to try and fight them on their own "turf" as it were, however long term probes into the women's past have uncovered enticing weaknesses ranging from, insecurity, abuse, suicide and unresolved issues with paternal figures. I.e.: the way to take down these women is mentally. By altering their memory we have puppet shells, easily crushed and broken

Since the abduction of Mateo Ishida Blue Mews mental state has deteriorated rapidly, her imminent death and or break down is expected soon removing the Heighton View problem. With Mateos absence it took very little to convince the subject that he was dead. Much as I wish to terminate Mateo he is a unique evolution and has been handed to genetics for further analysis

Elspeth Chang proved even easier once I managed to uncover her…abuse at the hands of her father. Sleep deprivation through nightmares and a program of sporadic flash backs and hallucinations should break her emotionally and physically, remove her and A.C will fall.

The operative watching Damien Ishida has him totally within her grasp; he does not doubt at all that she is not his wife. At the risk of sounding egocentric I can say with full confidence the " ghost" machine has excelled even my expectations, with the psychic class bishonen integrated into it allows us to play god with the minds of anyone we choose. If these trial continue well we can begin on the other leaders even trainers. I am confident project "TERRA" may even be stepped up.

Dr H. Takenowa, " ghost" division, project "memory" head. Genesis corp Feb 8


	3. Reunion (by BlueMew)

Blue sighed as she swirled the martini in her left hand. She had come back to Ele, one of the few people who she could talk to about her problems, to find out what she should do about her son and his deceitful wife.   
Ele, on the other hand, sat silently in thought, knocking back her drink and frowning as she contemplated the situation. Yes, she had heard that Aisha had a younger sister named Kim, and that was most likely the girl that Damian had married.   
"Kitty, you know, he's not going to believe you anyway." Ele sighed as she tossed the fake fang back toward the HV leader, who immediately pocketed it. "If he loves this Kim, he's going to stay with her, even if she is using him."  
Blue shook her head, taking a sip from her glass. "I can't see Damian loving anyone. He's just too wild."   
"You know..." Ele smirked, putting her feet up on the coffee table. "Since it is Aisha's sister we're dealing with, we could possibly say that she's the reason behind his headaches. He might believe that someone's trying to mess with his mind."  
"He'll say I'm messing with his mind Ele, you know that." Laughing as she finished, Blue set her glass down on the table. "How about Hotura? Willing to let me borrow her for a few to try to slap some sense back in to Damian?"  
Ele just looked taken back by the statement. "Babe, no offense, but I don't think Hotura would go with you, especially to see him again." The blond smiled as she leaned forward, setting her feet back on the floor. "But I'll take her. It's been a while since we've seen that place you call home."  
  
  
Hotura sighed as she flopped on her bed after the day's match, the bedsprings creaking under the newly added weight. Those three opponents weren't even worthy of her time... they were all too weak. Sighing, she stretched out on the bed, hoping to release some of the excess energy that was still stored inside her being, and dreaming of finding that opponent that was worth the effort of fighting.   
"What the?" Hotura turned and looked towards her pillows as her hand brushed an envelope that was lying on her pillow. How in the world a letter addressed simply to 'Tura' could have found its way to the hotel at the convention center was quite a mystery, but she just couldn't resist opening the unsealed envelope.   
Unfolding the letter, Hotura rolled her eyes as she recognized the handwriting. Sure, she had sent her letter weeks prior, but for her to receive a reply like this meant he was tracking her using his telepathy.  
"Hotura,  
You say you need me.... but what does that mean? It can't mean the same to both of us, now can it, or we'd be together, wouldn't we?   
I loved you Hotura. You were everything to me, but no. You couldn't handle the thought of us together. It sickened you to the point of pushing me away. I know something happened to you as a chibi, God knows it must have been horrible, because you're screwed up. I'm sorry I had to be so honest, but I never was one to curb my tongue.   
But when I saw us together, it was more than you saw. You want us to go back to the times when we were 14, and we would go racing off on your bike, clubbing the night away, not wanting anything more from each other than the companionship that two friends could offer. Isn't it funny? You would let me hold on to you when we rode that bike of yours, not once thinking that someone who didn't respect you so much could be taking advantage of that situation, yet you couldn't fathom the mere thought of holding hands, let alone letting me kiss you. And God knows I've yearned to kiss you. (Well, he knows I've yearned to do more than that, but come on petite, you would die from the sheer thought of anything more than kissing.)  
Now don't you go saying something as stupid as you're going yuri on me petite. First, you couldn't handle it, with the thought of being in a physical relationship with anything being so damn repulsive to you and all, and second, I'd kill myself if I couldn't have you. Yes, you heard that right. I would go and kill myself because I love you Tura. I'll always love you.   
Petite, you know I'd never be upset with you because you have a weakness. Hell, I have many weaknesses, and you know them all. And I am quite sorry to hear about your parents. You probably heard before I did that Mateo passed on, and my mother's gone crazy because of it. It's just another thing that we should be supporting each other through.  
How sad. I'm supposed to be the only drunk of the group. And isn't that one of the reasons you found me so repulsive anyway? But petite, I'm sorry that I drove you to alcohol. It's a demon.... kind of like me. I guess Mom did something right for once, giving me this hellacious name and all. It's fitting, don't you think?  
And you miss me. Heh... how ironic. I've been missing you too petite. I guess I'll just have to write it on a piece of paper and stick it in my wallet for a rainy day. "Hotura misses me."   
And you should write one too... a little note that you can keep in your purse, and open up whenever you want to think of what might have been. Here... I'll save you the trouble:  
Damian loves me.  
There. Cut that out and keep it. I hope it brings you comfort on those long, lonely nights petite.  
J'adore tu,  
Damian Ishida  
9B Heighton Terrace Apartments  
Heighton, Michigan  
USA  
There must be another way because I believe in taking chances.  
But who am I to say what a guy is to do?  
God, I need some answers"   
Hotura growled as she crumpled the letter between her hands. He loved her? How could that arrogant asshole love anyone? This had to be another one of his lip service lines that would usually end up with the girl deciding to give herself to him. Hadn't he realized that she wasn't one of those ditzy girls that would do anything for a pretty face? He wasn't even that good looking... he had to be anorexic or something to keep that skeleton like figure of his. And he looked like a girl, a short haired girl, but a girl nonetheless.   
Then again, what had happened to Damian over the past few years? Had he gone back to training? Was he still chasing anything female? Was he still in music? He couldn't have made it big, because she hadn't heard of him or his band selling any albums. Did he still have that way of making you feel like the only person that mattered in the world when you were with him? Did his eyes still have that depth that you could just get lost in? Was his face still as soft....  
Kuso.... She couldn't believe that she was thinking all of those things. D had tried to force himself on her, and that was more than enough for her to hate him. Still... she might just go back to visit the baka one more time after the convention... just to make sure he was still the jerk he had been.  
  
  
"Tura?" Ele called as she knocked on the door to the bishoujo's room. "Ready to go?"  
"Hn." Hotura groggily walked out in the hall to stand next to her trainer. She was wearing a red silk shirt and black leather pants, which to Blue, looked like they needed ironing. It was beyond the HV leader's grasp to understand why someone wouldn't put any time in to making themselves up before going out in public.   
Immediately, Hotura stopped, eyeing the Blue skeptically as she stood next to Tempus.  
"What is she doing here?" The bishoujo snapped, walking over to her trainer, her gaze never leaving Blue.  
"We're going to visit Heighton, babe." Elspeth smiled as she looked up at her bishoujo. "Blue's asked us to help her with something."  
Muttering a few profanities, Hotura soon started walking toward the elevator, which she believed would take them to the car, then the airport.   
"We're going my way." Blue smiled, motioning for Hotura to come back to the group. "It's a lot faster."  
Tempus looked nervously to his trainer, who immediately put a hand on his arm, hoping to comfort the bishonen.   
"She's a lot stronger than before Trowa." Ele smiled, grabbing on to Blue's arm with her free hand. "We'll get there... hopefully."  
Hotura just stood next to the group, not sure what was going on. "I don't want to go there."  
"Honey, please," Blue smiled, hoping to convince the girl to at least take someone's hand so she could teleport out of the building without Hotura realizing what was happening. "Just come along this once."  
Sighing, Hotura placed her hand on Ele's shoulder and closed her eyes. She'd been teleported once before, but that wasn't a fun experience.   
In a flash of light, the group had vanished from the building and would hopefully be landing somewhere in the HV gym, if not somewhere nearby.  
  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Damain mumbled as he blinked a few times, his head still lying on the kitchen table. He must have drunk himself stupid last night then tried to use teleport... he knew what that type of hangover felt like, and this one was exactly that type.   
"Good to see you're alive." Kim snapped at her husband as she walked in the kitchen, kicking the leg of the chair he was sitting in. As it moved, Damian immediately grabbed on to the table to make sure he wouldn't fall. "It's not good to let the kids see you in this state. If you're going to get plastered, at least do it somewhere where they can't see you in the morning."  
"You're such a bitch." He growled, standing up from his seat at the table.  
Kim smiled, turning around and pressing her forehead against his. "But you like it that way."  
Smiling as he pulled Kim closer, Damian reached up under his wife's shirt back, trying to unhook her bra one handed.   
"Daddy?" Damian immediately stopped the groping and turned to face Christine, who had been standing in the doorway for some time.   
"Why didn't you say she was there?" He whispered to his wife before walking over to Christine. "What's up Chris?"  
"I lost a tooth!"  
Damian's eyes sparkled as he knelt down to be eye level with his daughter. "Which one did you lose? And are you going to put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy to find?"  
Christine smiled, pointing to the spot where her right fang usually was. "This one."  
Damian hugged the little girl. "Wow... you're really getting big now!" He smiled as he stood back up, taking the girl's hand and leading her toward the apartment door. "You've got to go to daycare honey... Mrs Hernandez will be by soon, so you'd better wait for her out in the hall." He bent down, kissing the sandy haired girl on the top of her head. "And you have a good day at school, got that?"  
"Yeah." Christine whined as she noticed Mrs Hernandez and her daughter Ileana walking toward her.  
Damian chuckled as he watched Christine and Ileana trot down the hall in front of the dark haired woman that would be taking them to their daycare center. He soon walked back in to his apartment to see Christine packing a set of brushes and sticks for her set. "We're recording today, so I can't stay."  
Knowing the importance of being on time to recording sessions, Damian just kissed Kim's cheek as he brushed past her. "Good luck then. And where did my mom go? I guess I'll have to spend the day with her, unfortunately."  
Kim shrugged as she tossed her backpack over her shoulder. "I have no idea. Maybe she went back to that gym of hers."  
Sighing as he watched his wife walk out of the door, Damian picked up the phone and dialed the gym's number.   
"Heighton View Gym, Kareen speaking."   
"Kareen?" Damian sighed as he heard the receptionist's voice from the receiver. "It's Damian. Is my mom there?"  
There was a pause, neither party knowing what to say. "I thought she was with you."  
"No. Let me know if she-"  
"Wait!" Kareen cheered as she saw the gym leader and three others appear in the lobby of the gym. "She just came back!"  
"I'll be there in a minute." Damian sighed in relief. "Merci beaucoup, Kareen."   
  
"Kareen?" Blue narrowed her eyes as she walked toward her receptionist. "Who was that?"  
"Damian. He's been looking for you apparently."  
Hotura gasped. Sure, she said she wanted to see Damian one more time, but not this soon after arriving in Heighton View. "Is he still your junior?"  
Blue shook her head. "Oh no. Don't even bring up the gym around him. He loathes this place."  
In another flash of light, Damian appeared in the gym, teetering as he landed.   
"So what did you-" Damian stopped short as he noticed Hotura standing near his mother. "What are they doing here?"  
"D...." Hotura whispered, walking toward the blond. Boy, had she remembered him wrong. Sure, he was still thin, but there was just something about him that she had forgotten.   
Damian's eyes grew wide as he saw the bishoujo coming near him. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. If only she would have said yes.... "What's up petite?"  
Hotura's cheeks felt warm as she stared in to his eyes. Yeah. Those depths were still there. "D.... you're wife... she's using you."


	4. Revalation (by Elspeth)

WARNING F WORD used lots thanks to mew for help with d sorry for the delay  
" A.C GYM PROUDLY SPONSERED BY JACK DANIELS"

The split second of hope d had been nursing crumbled within him, Tura hadn't broken from the letter, it wasn't him she'd come to. A hardened wall shot up round his heart the hurt lashing out in anger as he glared back into the cold violet eyes studying him.]

  
          "What the hell are you talking about?!" he snarled taking almost grim satisfaction as she briefly flinched at the venom in his voice, but it passed quickly.

         She turned away running a hand through what was now sinfully long Maxwell hair growling to herself  
          "Kuso why the fuck have I got to do this?!" he almost smirked as the most colourful of both her parents speech passed her lips, but his mind blanked as she leaned in so close he could smell the jasmine her hair had always smelled off. he struggled to quell the memory of burry his face in it's dark silk while ridding on the back of her bike as teens trying to focus on what she was saying

  
          "she isn't telling you the truth, the kid isn't yours!" she snapped chucking the tooth at him. He caught it clumsily as she straightened up putting her hands on her hips and looking down at him  
"wake up baka" she snorted

He turned the tiny canine over in his fingers, disbelief rage then denial flicking across his features as he looked around the room finally settling on glaring at Tura once more

          "How the hell did you get Chris's tooth?!" the bishojo narrowed her eyes fighting to keep her temper in  
          "It's false you baka yaro! " she bit back bitterness tingeing her voice as she continued maliciously "much as you deserve a whore of a wife to match you being a slut you don't deserve this…look at it!!" she hissed still staring coldly at him. he narrowed his eyes briefly whispering to himself

  
          "Why in god's name would she lie to me?" then her words sunk in his temper snapping " don't you EVER call me a slut again you uptight bitch!!" he growled. as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, somewhere in those icy violet pools hurt twitched and pain, only for an instant though before it was frozen her hand pulling back and cracking him across his left cheek , his head snapping viciously to one side already showing a glowing hand print emblazoned on his cheek. 

          "Some of us have standards that go beyond lying on our backs" she whispered visibly shaking before spinning on her heel and screaming "fuck you !sleep in your own damn shit you lying son of a bitch!!"

          The blonde gingerly touched his cheek, hell it was only one more pain Hotura Maxwell Yui had inflicted upon him he could deal, he smirked slightly wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth raising his eyes to her back

  
          "I thought you missed me petite!!" he called, stopping her dead in her tracks, she half turned fixing scornful eyes on him her lip curling into a mirthless smirk  
          "Amazing the shit people write when they're drunk ne?" D's eyes widened as between two fingers she held up his letter, she thought it was all shit, he'd bared his heart and she viewed it as a joke, he looked away unable to keeps his gaze steady.

          "I wasn't drunk when I wrote that" he breathed, raising his head to meet his mothers stunned look " I got drunk after I wrote it"  
          "Whatever" she spat throwing it at him " Kay's gone the competition is over the prize isn't worth it" she stormed over to mew making the leader back up a pace as her eyes flashed black in anger  
"why the fuck did you bring me here?!!"

          Mew rubbed her temples searching for help from ele, the ac leader however remained perched on the reception desk watching with interest her fingers idly playing with her opal choker. At mews pleading look she mealy tilted her head as if to say "what did you think would happen kitty?" and crossed her leather clad legs leaning back once more in her original form. Mew sighed 

  
          "I thought you could reach him…he..he wouldn't believe me if I said it"

          Hotura lowered her eyes pain clinging to her words as she snorted playing with Heero's ring on her finger   
          "so after all this time you thought I could reach him?" she laughed harshly "me? I held sway over him while he thought me a challenge" she glanced over her shoulder at the angry ice eyes boring into her" he's realising now I'm a lost cause" d bit his tongue over Hotura's comment, desperate to put the damn hot headed demon angel girl straight but his mother was behind this? Figures . he pointed to mew psychic energy crackling round him in rage

  
          "SHE put you up to this?!!" he growled eyes flashing the dangerous neon colour " she probably just went and bought that at a craft store when she found out Chris lost a tooth!!"

          Mew for once looked taken a back, the hatred in Damien was almost palatable, the normally controlling leader stumbled in her words as she tried to calm her son

  
          "No…Damien I saw Kim trying to put it into Chris's mouth yesterday morning..you know I'm right" she pleaded

          "Stop being a fucking baka" barked the Japanese girl, hauling him to his feet roughly by the arm, his eyes blinking in surprise at the contact. The beauty suddenly realised she still was holding him and coloured dropping his arm and glancing at the floor muttering

  
          "I can't believe you got married!" the bishonen cleared his throat smoothing himself out and fighting the tingle in his arm where her hand had touched  
          "Maybe you didn't realise some of us have some sense of values" he snapped, the girl jerked her head up eyes flashing as she laughed humourlessly  
          "Win them in a lottery or borrow them off someone else" she bit back narrowing her eyes as he clenched his jaw breathing hard

  
          "Lets see this wife of yours then I can get the fuck away from you and go home" she sighed

the corner of D's mouth twitched as he extended his hand out towards the girl   
          "well grab on petite I didn't drive in" the violet eyes glanced down at his hand before walking past it and grabbing the back of his jacket  
          "Go" the boy let his arm drop with a sigh and teleported in a flash of light leaving mew to slump into a chair head in hands and Ele to stare after them with a slight smirk  
          "And so it begins" she chuckled to herself swinging her legs down and going to get some alcohol into her highly strung child hood friend.

  
          As soon as they materialised in the recording studio Tura withdrew her hand from Damien's back as if it burnt her just to touch it, but now d was away from his mother's eyes he desperately wanted to talk to the girl now chewing her lip uneasily. Swallowing he asked what had been eating his brain since he'd got that envelope  
          "Why did you write to me petite?" Hotura frowned looking at the tiled floor her bright eyes clouding as she stuttered  
          "I wanted my Damien back" the blonde snorted bitterly grasping her chin and surprising her , forcing her to look into his own sapphire eyes 

  
          "But that was the problem wasn't it petite? You wouldn't let me be YOUR Damien"

          For a second she looked lost and vulnerable shuddering in his grasp before wrenching her chin away angrily  
          "Never touch me Ishida SAN!" she spat , the formality cutting him as she turned away gazing through the glass wall of the recording booth, running a critical, unimpressed eye over the small brunette in there, how funny she thought she'd always pictured d ending up with some long legged blonde model type not this plain bitch now glaring at her as she opened the booth door, strutting over to d.

          "Who the hell is that?" she hissed looking the taller woman over and snaking her arms round d possessively. The bishojo just smirked flexing her hand and sending power dancing round it as d pulled away  
          "She's a ..friend…why the hell does Chris have fake teeth?!" Kim pasted a shocked look on her face as she took the tooth from her husband's hand shaking her head

  
          "What are you talking about?!!" she gasped flinching as Hotura stalked over looking scornful  
          "I hope your singing is better than your acting " she growled" you broke eye contact, looked at the ceiling AND your voice went up at the end of the sentence" at D's puzzled expression she added " all signs of lying whoever trained you was useless" she hissed her eyes rippling into blank darkness. The brunettes face contorted in rage folding her arms over her chest she snorted at the Asian beauty

  
          "Trained me?!! Honey I don't know what the hell you're on but no one trained me bitch!"  
          "Don't insult people you don't know it can get you hurt" whispered the shi no tenshi advancing on Kim her eyes cold, causing the other woman to stumble backwards, panicking D's raised up his psychic shield between the two  
          "Kim you don't want to do that she can kill you easily!! Tura back off, Kim apologise!"

          "hn" grunted the longhaired girl turning away "you got stronger, she still hasn't said why you kid was spitting plastic baka yaro!"

  
          "Kim?" at D's flat tone the smaller woman clung onto him shaking, desperately working any feminine charm she had on the blonde, stuttering and flapping her hands  
          "Damien…honey I thought she was yours…um she looks like you…doesn't she? But" she swallowed laughing nervously " she's not"

D blinked as Tura threw back her head laughing the insane Yui laugh her father had had  
          "The slut found someone as bad as himself!" she giggled she stopped at D's expression " what's wrong? " she sneered" shock not to be the user for a change other side of the fence hurts doesn't it Damien?" all the poor boy could do was nod dumbly letting his grasp slip from Kim's shoulder, his cool expression taking on that of a child

          "It's one thing to use someone for a night petite..a month but three years?!!" he spun back on Kim shaking her violently " three fucking years?!!" his wife's eyes were wide with fear as she jerked in his grasp  
          "Pay backs a bitch" whispered his fried grasping his wrist gently and pulling the numb psychic away "she isn't worth it get us out of here"

          Mews son ran his hand through his hair glaring at Kim before following the Japanese girl and grasping her cool hand within his warm one  
          "We're going to this place I saw in Kim's head, I dun know what it is petite but they may have answers" Tura raised an eyebrow pursing her lips  
          "And I'm going why?" d grinned  
          "Cause ya strong and got a nice ass" her eyes went wide with outrage  
          "KUSO YARO not even divorced and already whoring it, not with me!! Fine we go I kill then you leave me the fuck alone or I'll make you a present of your own entrails" d smirked  
          "Presents for me petite? I didn't know you cared"  
          "aghh kuso just go!" she yelled grabbing him by the collar as his eyes rolled white and they disappeared.

          Above them loomed a large black building, security fences and cameras circling it tightly giving the impression of a dark fortress, Tura let go off d stepping away as his ice blue eyes swept the complex  
          "What the hell is this place?!" he whispered almost in awe earning him a scornful snort from the girl  
          "A building baka" then Tura froze her eyes going wide as she backed into him trembling, her voice barely audible as she whispered scared "D…take me away"

          The blonde turned and glared at her thinking she was playing  
"What's wrong petite? Building going to jump out and kill you?" he shut up when he saw her pale face  
          "iie..i..i take me away…onegai" she begged clutching his shoulder and backing away from the large sign in front of them her voice shaking. Without thinking he wrapped an arm round her worried, rubbing her back trying to calm her and a little unnerved himself he'd never seen her this way before he read the sign with the serpent symbol on it

          "Genesis? What the hell is that? " frowning he glanced at the shaking woman huddled against him and shrugged, he could find out later  
          "ok petite" he pulled her closer, ashamed at the surge of satisfaction it gave him having her this close and let his eyes roll white, managing to teleport them a few streets away from the gym

"Now we walk petite I'm drained" she nodded spreading her wing and picking him up whispering near his ear  
          "Do not let go I am not picking up your corpse" he laughed for real shaking as he snaked his arms round her waist breathing in her smell again  
          "You want me to hold you petite"  
          "hn you did it enough on the bike"  
          "Not afraid I'll try anything my hands could go on quite the adventure from here" he chuckled biting his lip as he felt her stiffen  
          "You do and I drop you stop viewing me as a game " she sighed landing, her eyes lost and far away, he leaned closer his lip almost brushing hers

          "You were never that petite I know nothing will happen with us" he groaned inwardly as she flinched backwards turning away and heading back into hv gym

  
          "Then why keep trying we used to be friends!" she whispered regret fully as d bowed his head shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging  
          "I can't help myself petite" he whispered closing his eyes  
          "hn slut" her footsteps disappeared followed by the banging of the gym door  
          "Yeah thanks" he sighed fighting back the pain in his voice as he walked back through the doors to be greeted by the one he really thought of as a slut…his mother

          "D honey what happened?!! Are you ok?!!" fussed mew hugging the stiff boy before he shrugged her off  
          "She was lying!!" he glared at the digimon leader "Don't say anything!!..but…I went into her head…..then I took us to this place…genesis?" he glanced at Tura hunched in the corner "is that what it was called?"  
          "hai" snapped the bishojo turning away

          Ele jumped down grabbing him by the shoulders furious  
          "You took Hotura to genesis?!! Any idea what that does to her?!!" she yelled, her eyes flashing violet before she calmed down as her nephew looked around stunned

  
          "Did I miss something?!! She freaked at it and now aunt el is yelling at me…I'm the one who's wife was working for them!!" he yelled back exasperated

the gundam leader growled glaring at him  
          "Don't you ever look past your own shit d?!" she snapped her grip tightening as tempus tried to pull her off her godson, she shot a look to mew who was rubbing her temples again

  
          "Ele..i..never told him" she sighed " he didn't need to know" they all flinched as the door slammed Tura slamming out the gym and taking off down the road to get away from the conversation, d turned on his mother  
          "You keep fucking up my life don't you!! That's why she hates me they did something to her and you let me walk right up and stick my foot in it I hate you!" turning his back on her he glanced at Ele " what do I do?"  
          "Duh go after her!! She sighed pushing him to the door and pressing $100 into his hand, at his confused look she smirked  
          "She'll be at a bar..least ya can do is buy her a drink..jack Daniels straight"   
          "Thanks aunt el"  
          "Yeah whatever d get going….and good luck! if I were you keep ya shield up she ain't the angel of death for nothing" 

the blonde watched d take off down the street, leaning in the gyms doorway yawning  
          "Sins a the parents past spin round to bite our kids in the ass" she whispered glancing at her wedding ring " fine genesis lets dance again I'm ready…d…I hope ya win ya game kid she needs it and so do you" 


	5. Sins (by BlueMew)

Okay... Chapter 5, which has been for the most part rewritten from its original form. It's still decent though... Anyway, AC's Ele's, HV's mine, and all the characters that go with each gym are both of ours, depending on the evolution.   
As always, feedback is appreciated.  
And don't worry... at 4-7AM, cussing isn't in my vocabulary, so I don't think there's even 2 words in here... it's the calm after the f-storm last chapter.... or is this just the eye of the storm?   
This is kinda short compared to 4, so it'll be a quick read.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" Ele sighed as she sat across from the HV leader, staring at the cat girl with the greatest of interest. "How on earth could you forget to tell him about one of the most important events in all of our lives?"  
"I didn't think it would be important...." Blue whispered as she rummaged through the cupboards of the kitchen, hoping to find something to calm her shattered nerves. "He wasn't around when it happened, and we never really had any trouble with Genesis or my Uncle Daniel after the main Hotura incident. And besides the current situation, there would have been no reason for him to even worry about them." Growling as two orange perscription bottles fell from the cupboard she was searching in, Blue bent down to pick them up, reading the labels as she stood back up, then smiled in satisfaction as she twisted the cap from one, taking two large pink pills from the vial.   
"What the hell are those?"   
"Darvocets." Blue smiled after swallowing the first. "I've gotta numb myself somehow."  
"And what were the others?"  
Blue shrugged, swallowing the other large pill without drinking anything. "Prozac. You know I've been on those for a while."  
Sighing, she downed another glass of whiskey. "Well, now we know why you're so strung out."  
Blue knew better than to reply to that sort of comment. She wasn't stupid, she wasn't trying to kill herself, she just liked to be able to fix a problem by drinking or taking something.   
"So seriously, what do you think they wanted with him?"  
"Honestly," Ele closed her eyes, not sure what the HV leader's reaction would be, and she didn't really want to see it anyway. "I don't think they were after D. He's not that special as a bishonen, and even though he used to be a pretty good trainer, he's not doing that anymore. Besides, why wouldn't they just take any recruit off the street if they wanted someone to capture or train bishonen."  
Blue didn't really react. She was already beginning to feel tired- the higher dose of pain medication than usual was affecting her more than she anticipated. She had to sit before the dizzyness kicked in, so carefully the blond moved to one of the chairs in the small kitchen that was near her quarters, placing her head in her hands as she leaned against the table.   
"Do you know what it's like to live every day of your life knowing that you hurt someone you love so much, hurt them to the point of pushing you away for almost five years now, and to not have any clue as to what you did to hurt them?"  
"Kitty?" Ele whispered to her friend. She hadn't seen Blue this depressed for a long time- not since she tried to call after finding out about Mateo's death, and having the HV leader go from overly defensive to a blubbering idiot.... and the conversation lasted less than three minutes before Blue decided she couldn't 'take anymore of this god damned persecution' and hung up the phone. "why don't you just look in to his head to find out."  
"Maybe some of the psychics in your class do that," Mew snapped as she glared in to emerald eyes. "But around here, we don't. It's an invasion of privacy. Damian and I both live by it, along with the Yamakis and Rileys."  
"Then just come out and ask him." Ele leaned down, coming eye to eye with the cat girl. "I don't think that would be an invasion of privacy."  
"He just says that everything I ever did for him, teaching him to train, giving him great battling bishoujo, setting him up to be the junior of this gym, that all of those added to his frustration with me. And then when I turned from his father to Kaos, that was the turning point." She closed her eyes. "Aside from the Kaos part, how could any of that be considered reasons to be angry at me? I tried my best to give him everything he could have ever needed."  
"Are you crying?" Ele narrowed her eyes as she watched the tears slowly stream down the HV leader's narrow cheeks. "I know you tried your best to raise him, but some kids are just ungrateful."  
"I don't have anything to live for anymore...." Blue sobbed as she buried her head in her arms, much like a child would when told to put their head down at school. "Yet of all the damn people in the world, he had to come in and see me trying to put a gun to my head."  
"Mew...." Ele didn't know what to say. She knew the cat girl was still upset about her husband's death, and that without her son around anymore, Blue wasn't doing too well, but to actually try to kill herself? "babe.... what about this? What would happen to the gym if you did something that irrational?"  
"It would die with me, because Damian's such an ingrate that he'd sell the place, and Kareen's not good enough to take over.... and my junior hasn't spoken to me for a longer time than my son." Somehow, from the mass of depressed thoughts, a smile appeared on the HV leader's face as she laughed, but only half heartedly. "I wish I wasn't the only one that was going crazy over something for this long.... he's dead. He's been dead over a year, yet I still see that Yamato that I'd been training that looks like he's going to go fourth level on me, and I see him.... I just want him to tell me that I'm a bitch, tell me that he hates me, yet still be one of the sweetest, most loyal bishonen any trainer could hope for."  
"And I'm just guessing he's not any of those."  
Blue shook her head as she buried it back in her arms. "Nope. He's fallen for a Takenouchi.... I'm a little bit happy for him because she's a strong fighter, and crosses of the Yamato/Sora lines are actually producers of great fighters for both lines.... but still... I want him to be like Mattie."  
  
  
"Professor Takenowa!" Kim panted as she kicked the office door open, holding the baby in one arm, the struggling Christine's hand with her other hand. "I... I slipped today."  
The older gentleman in the white lab coat stopped scribbling in his notebook and turned from his microscopic sample to face the curly haired brunette. "Explain, Kimberly."  
Kim chewed on her lip as she let go of Christine's hand and set the baby on one of the counters. "Damian brought his mother to our apartment, and she caught me trying to put a fang in Christine's mouth. She must have told him, because he came to me in a recording session with some bishoujo, and when the girl tried to kill me, I told him that the kids weren't his."  
Professor Takenowa sighed, adjusting his wire-rimmed glasses on his hooked nose. "Did you mention anything about this, Kimberly?"  
The brunette shook her head. "No. I made sure not to tell him that I was working for someone."  
The older man smiled as he patted the woman's shoulder. "Excellent. You were a good agent Kimberly. Perhaps we can find you another assignment in a different area."  
Kim bowed to the professor as she backed away from him, hoping not to offend him any more than she already had. "What about the kids? Where will they go?"  
The professor smiled as he turned back to his microscope and notebooks, sketching the contents of the slide with the accuracy that came from many years of this work. "They'll be good for experiments." He stood back up and walked across the room. "Speaking of experiments, let's see how our subject is doing."  
The professor pulled back a curtain, revealing a large box-like tank that contained a blond bishonen. The metallic restraints glistened in the newly acquired light, keeping with the starkness of the rest of the laboratory. The bishonen looked to be a mere shell of himself, but his sapphire eyes remained fixed on the professor, glaring, brooding, analyzing the situation in the hopes that one day he would break free from this prison.   
"Ahh..." Takenowa smiled as he tapped the glass, the bishonen responding by lunging at the professor's hand. "Fourth level light evolution Yamato. You'll wear down eventually."  
Kim narrowed her amber eyes as she walked over to the bishonen trapped in the liquid prison. "Is Mattie trying to contact her again?"  
Takenowa turned to the curly haired girl, smiling slyly as he touched his glasses. "Of course he is. He's been trying for over a year. I'm amazed that he hasn't given up yet." Takenowa turned his gaze back to Mateo, who was still banging his bound fists against the glass casing, hoping to break it. "Boy, you can't break out of there. We need you for one more test."


	6. Truth (by Elspeth)

Well I'm slow I admit it but I hope it's ok again as Hotura is in here be prepared for a lot of swearing, probably the hardest thing I've ever written, trying to balance out all the pain, hurt, love, lust, fear and longing..I think I blew it ^_^ *hugs * Ele

ps if anyone thinks this is getting too mature yell and i'll post it else where

          The bar was on the outskirts of town, it was dark, filled with bikers and Disturbed was blaring in the background. The young rider smirked and sauntered over to the hot looking Anglo piece of ass sat at the bar spinning an empty bottle of jack on the counter. Glancing hungrily at her rear wrapped snugly in leather jeans, he extended his hand, mind set and squeezing it and getting a good feel of the babe on the bar stool before moving on to get more friendly. 

          Much to his surprise an iron grip was suddenly crushing his wrist as the girl growled without looking round  
          "Come near me again and I will break your arm!" with that she threw his hand away disgusted, leaving him to scuttle away nursing his now badly bruised limb, her attention shifting back to her shot glass which she knocked back quickly, slamming it down   
          "More"  
          "So petite you want me to buy it for ya?"

          Hotura glanced sideways at the blonde as D slid onto the stool beside her.  
          "Hn drop dead" she muttered, her head buzzing from the alcohol, she was not in the right state of mind to face Damien Ishida right now, she was still shaken from genesis and just wanted to drink till she passed out somewhere and forget it had ever happened.

  
          "Petite I'm sorry I took you there, ok?" he whispered ordering his usual vodka and trying to get the girl to face him. She wouldn't, instead she bowed her head, letting her hair fall round her like a dark waterfall, using it as a barrier against him  
          "Hn why are you sorry?" He downed his drink then stared into the glass thinking how to phrase the answer.  
          "Because it upset you petite. I don't want to see you upset" 

          Heero's daughter nearly burst out laughing; D didn't want to see her upset? He who had upset her more than anyone, didn't want to see her so vulnerable. Well guess what she was vulnerable, damn vulnerable it was time he saw just how weak she was, she turned on her stool, her violet eyes locking with Damien's ice ones

  
          "Hn so they raped, beat and tested on me for 3 weeks" she choked bitterly " no big deal…it happens" she finished casually laying her chin on the bar, eyes shinning with unshed tears as she stroked the side of her shot glass absently

          The blonde shut his eyes groaning, dear god could someone kill him, no wonder she freaked at contact, every touch she'd had, had been born of pain. D felt a shit, a royal asshole, all the times he'd tried to push her, touch her, claim her, what the hell was he supposed to say, even as he spoke his words sounded so weak, but what else could he say to her to make it right?

          "Petite…I. I'm so sorry…I didn't know" she looked out the corner of her eye at him shrugging  
          "Yeah so I'm fucked up as you so nicely put it," she growled harshly, using his letters words against him. Even without his powers he could feel the physical pain radiating off her, despair, mistrust, betrayal but above all loneliness, without thinking he reached out to her, wanting to hold her and tell her it'd be alright, but he stopped himself in time, running his hand through his hair frustrated

  
          "You're not fucked up petite…you…you just had some bad experiences"

          With a sigh she raised her head from the bar looking at him sadly "See why you should give up now? I can't be what you want…I'm a lost cause" she stood up set on leaving, panicking he grasped her wrist stopping her short as she turned ridged at the contact.  
          "Petite why do you want me to give up so bad? You're just fine….hell you're perfect babe" she wrenched her wrist back, snorting bitterly and fixing cold narrowed eyes on him  
          "D you are a whore, I've never even kissed, I'm never going to be, I freak at contact" her voice dropped as she added in a hiss "you of all people should know this"

          The boy felt himself being drawn back against his will to a memory he'd rather forget, one that danced in his brain of a bar much like this but oh so long ago. When he was still labelled friend not whore, companion not slut, when she trusted him and she was his world, and how one day he'd fucked it up so well. He tried to drown his thoughts swilling the past away with vodka as he downed another and motioned for more, revelling in the warm fog his brain lapsed into. Swallowing he laid his head on the table again for her

  
          "Yeah but petite you can get over that, you're strong…if you don't that's gonna be a sad lonely life chere..Hell that isn't a life it's an existence, you may as well of died back at genesis"

For a second her eyes blazed and he waited for her fist to embed in his gut, but behind the fire was a scared broken child and it was her that made Hotura turn away biting her lip

  
          "I'll deal," she croaked. The Yama smiled trying to take her hand and make the mood light again  
          "So petite why would you want to live such a life? Ya from A.C hell unless you want to be a nun why not have a little fun?" he'd made a mistake, she flinched back angry, fangs flashing briefly as her eyes swam black, using shins blood to protect her, the others in the bar backed away, realising the Japanese girl wasn't some hot little bike bunny but a bishojo, and a powerful one at that

          "Fun?!! I'm too old to learn! Who in their right mind would take me on? I'm death's bitch daughter!! War's sadistic offspring!!" the psychic rolled his eyes white protecting himself within an energy cocoon as he snarled back   
          "Me!! I would! You're never too old to learn!" he glanced at her sneering face and snapped " and don't say it's because I'm a slut either!"

          She pushed the dark hair from her face exasperated close to breaking  
          "Why Ishida?! Why?!! There are plenty of other women out there" she growled gesturing with her arm haphazardly "is the challenge that much fun for you?" she snarled

          His temper snapped, her grasped her arms roughly shaking her  
          "I don't want any of them!!…I WANT YOU!!" He sighed letting go of her arms, leaving her shocked and trembling "I've only ever wanted you"   
          "Y..Your drunk"  
          "No not totally" Tura sat back down, sagging in defeat on her stool, her long pale fingers groping for her glass, her gaze fixed on d

  
          "I'll end up hurting you…I'd freak out and lash out" she said slowly, Damien laughed turning crimson at the thought of being hurt by the beauty in front of him  
          "You wouldn't hurt me petite" he continued to laugh before looking at her smirking a little "sides petite ya gotta learn sometime," he murmured, tracing his hand softly down her cheek

          She wrenched away slamming her glass down" why?! Why should I because you want me too?! Go find someone else " she glared

  
          "I don't want anyone else petite!! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE WE WERE KIDS! Why not experience love for once in your life?!!" her eyes went wide with shock, someone loved her, people shouldn't love her…how could they didn't they know what she was? What she did?!    The angel of death suddenly crumbled  
          "Because it scares the fuck out of me!"! There happy?!!" she sobbed fighting back tears while chanting, " Maxwell's don't cry…Maxwell's don't cry" over and over in a desperate mantra

          D rubbed her back trying to soothe her as she trembled gripping the bar, her fangs piercing her lip in an effort not to cry  
          "Petite it's alright. …Come here, it's ok you can cry in front of me" he whispered brushing the dark ringlets from her face and drawing her to him, hugging her lightly, cringing at how stiff she stayed within his arms  
          "Iie I can't it's weak…I thought I was strong and I acted like a fucking chibi!" she choked, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. He leaned forward wiping the tears away and resting his fore head against hers, cradling her face in his hands softly

  
          "I know you pride yaself on being strong petite, but come on, you can't bottle everything up inside forever"

          The bishojo shivered under his touch, breathing in sharply her eyes widening into sparkling pool instead of the narrowed violet slits they normally were  
          "Why are you doing this?" she breathed, swallowing and feeling heat blossom across her cheeks as he stared back unblinking

  
          "Because I love you petite…and I am a nice guy remember?"

She broke, her muscles suddenly weakening under the stress sending her collapsing against his shoulder sobbing. The bishonen gripped her tighter kissing the top of her head secretly revelling in her trust again and the heat of her in his arms  
          "Just let it out I'll be here for you petite"  
          "Tousan would be ashamed…….you tell anyone I did this I'll break your legs" she grunted from his lap hugging his waist. He winked down at her stroking her hair  
          "Did what petite? And Heero would love you for all you are and do, "  
          "Hn" she replied frowning at a couple kissing across the bar, puzzled look on her scowling face

          "Why do people do that?!!" d glanced over at the couple and sighed, jealousy nibbling at him as he tried to ignore just where her head was resting  
          "Because it's fun….and it's an expression of love" he realised how wrong that sounded from him, all the girls he'd kissed and more and he'd not felt so much as affection for them let alone love. Thankfully the drunken girl in his lap didn't notice she was still studying the kissing couple

          "It looks like he's trying to eat her…and it spreads germs," he laughed picking up her head and leaning in close, his breath against her lip  
          "Who cares about that petite?" Tura blinked like a scared rabbit back at him  
          "What are you doing?!" without warning he kissed her, quickly but it was still a kiss  
          "That" he smiled waiting to either live or die but hell he'd die happy. The response was not what he expected. She blinked feeling the numb tingle on her lips and looked up at him

  
          "What am I supposed to do?" after the blonde got over the initial shock he managed to choke out  
          "Kiss me back and go with it"

          Tura squirmed embarrassed and feeling light headed, she didn't have a clue and she loathed her naivety  
          "I don't know how," she mumbled, d sighed at a loss  
          "I don't know how to explain it petite…you've just got to go along with it…" hoping she'd pick it up he drew her nearer again kissing a little harder, she frowned for a second before leaning forward and applying pressure with her own lips. Encouraged d pulled her closer and tried to deepen the kiss, but she froze, clamping her mouth shut and struggling, panic flowing through her as her control was lost, the fear of being restrained resurfacing in her mind

          Cringing d backed off cursing himself   
          "Sorry. I should of realised you'd freak at that" her eyes remained wide as her breathe came in fast shallow gasps  
          "What was that?!"  
          "A kiss petite"  
          "You tried to eat my mouth" she growled accusingly "why?"

          Mon dieu, he thought chuckling, how could any woman be so deadly, violent, sadistic not to mention damn sexy, and yet so adorably innocent with it. He rubbed his thumb lightly across her lips still holding eye contact as he bowed his head, whispering  
          "That's what you do when you kiss…see" he nodded to the now heavily drunk couples in the bar, some practically raping each other over the pool table, or against the wall, desperately trying to forget where they were for a moment, seeking escape in the others arms. 

          Tura watched them through slanted eyes like specimens, taking in every detail with clinical preciseness and finding herself jealous, that they could forget and she couldn't. Maybe the jack was in control, maybe seeing genesis again had left her vulnerable to d, or maybe she was just past caring. Whatever it was, something made her sit up and grab a surprised D's face in her hands, her eyes boring into him, as she demanded  
          "Again"

          Amazed he leaned forward kissing her again, freezing as she mumbled against his mouth  
          "What do I do? …eat you?"  
          "If that's what you want to call it petite yeah…eat me" his cheeks flamed again as he realised how hentai that sounded. With a deep breath she drew closer shutting her eyes and growling

  
          "Alright I'll try, I refuse to suck at anything" d would of normally made a comment to this, but as her lips touched his he realised Hotura was very much a Maxwell. He got kissed to within an inch of his life, she treated it like a mission, something to be done and done damn well. All he could do was sit there helplessly, enjoying every second of it, and as she broke of with a grunt he whispered  
          "Oh my god"

          "Nani?!!" she panicked pulling away " I hurt you?!" he shook his head smiling at her with a glazed expression, his mouth still tingling  
          "No…by god it was everything I'd hoped," he murmured dreamily hugging her tighter  
          "Nani?!" He smirked evilly at her, tracing her face lightly with cool finger as he lowered his voice  
          "I've wanted to do that since we were like 12…and …wow you're a good kisser petite…I always knew you would be" he winked. He laughed to himself as yet again her cheeks became flushed, he could get used to seeing her blush, it was something he never thought he'd see Hotura Maxwell ~Yui do but here she was as embarrassed as any school girl by a simple compliment.

          "12!!" she stuttered he mind suddenly remembering all the times he'd stayed over between being 12 and 17. It was D's turn to go scarlet as he looked away embarrassed, nervously playing with his choker  
          "Oui. since we were 12…I kinda had a crush on you since we were kids petite…I thought you knew?" the bishojo shook her head dumbly in amazement before laying her now giddy head in his lap and sighing  
          "Hn then why did you become a slut Ishida san?"  
        "Because you wouldn't have me. I had to find someone to comfort me" he replied quietly stroking her hair, watching as her eyes slowly grew heavy, 3 bottles of Jack Daniels finally catching up with her.

          "So petite what do you want to do with genesis? I still want to know what was with Kim, and they shouldn't get away with what happened to you chere"  
          "Koroshite yaru" she mumbled into his thigh, he rolled his eyes at the angel trademark phrase  
          "And we just walk up to them and do this?" he smirked adjusting his grip on her as her body became floppy and languid  
          "Iie…find out what they are up to…then…wipe…them…off..the….face of the planet" she yawned drifting off feeling safe

          "Have it your way petite" he smiled standing up with her still in his arms, it was way best bed time for the tenshi from the look of things so she'd have to crash at Heighton view. He let his eyes roll white teleporting them back into the gym, and outside his room. As he went to enter he stopped himself

  
          "No" he whispered " she's not herself, I'm not making that mistake again, when she wants too, then I'll know she came to me and not because of too much JD" he chuckled walking into the spare room and laying her on the bed. As he drew the covers up he stopped for a moment to just stare at her, the moonlight from the window making her seem to glow. God she killed him, but she was worth it, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead  
          "Bon nuit petite no killing me for this tomorrow oui?" she whimpered slightly rolling away and with a sigh he returned to his own room alone.


	7. Hunters (by BlueMew)

Chapter 7's here! So what actually happened between the kids? well, it's kinda explained in here! Y'all know who owns each character, so you use it without permission, you'll have to face the dark hearted patamon.... and pb... hope you catch what we cooked up for ya *winks*  
And we love feedback. Always have, always will.   
Just one side note, this starts as a flashback/dream sequence. Hence the ~'s.   
  
~Hitting the back of his head to the floor with a thud, Damian had managed to bite through his lip as he fell, the blood trickling from the tiny puncture holes from his fangs. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this petite." He growled, enraged that the bishoujo was turning down his advances. Women just didn't say no to him... why should the only one he wanted be the first to reject him?  
Still lying sprawled on the floor, his first instinct was to grab hold of her mind, bending her will to be his own.... he'd done it before, and hell.... she was a bishoujo... it would be no different than the jogress digivolutions he used to do when he battled.   
As quickly as the thought entered his mind, it was pushed back. Sure, he was a lot stronger than before, and most likely could take control of her mind, but it was wrong. It wouldn't be that Hotura willingly gave herself to him..... he would be taking her against her will. He couldn't do that to her.  
"I'm so sorry petite..." He whispered, wiping the blood from his mouth as he slowly made his way to his feet. "I'm a little intoxicated right now."  
"Liar." She spat as she walked toward the door, hoping to get out of the small apartment before he decided to try anything else. She had heard of his recent exploits, but refused to believe they were true. Unfortunately, now she knew that they were.  
"Petite," He whispered, the pain of his actions coming to haunt him already was audible in his trembling voice, "please, stay. It's raining out there, and AC's just too far away, especially if you'll be flying in the rain."  
Grunting, she turned to glare at the blond, the anger from the years of his arrogance and how he'd hurt her each time he would try to push her a little farther than she wanted to go flashing in her now obsidian eyes. "You just need to quit viewing me as a game D...... Is THAT all I am to you? Tell me D.... if Kaylin hadn't ever shown any interest in me, would you have even tried any of the shit you've ever pulled?"   
"Tura.... no...." He stuttered, watching his friend walk out of the apartment, leaving him alone, all the while mumbling something about never wanting to see him again. ~  
The blond sat up, trying to regain what had just happened. He was sweating, he could feel that, but he wasn't in his apartment.... he never took his old trophies and plaques from his trainer days with him when he left the gym. This was his old room at HV, his mother had left it exactly as he did on the day he left.   
Wrapping himself tighter in the navy comforter, Damian wondered what had come over him all those years ago. Why couldn't he control himself? That night haunted his dreams since it happened, the sting never being numbed. Even in a dream, it hurt as much as it had when it happened.   
"Damian!?" He winced, hearing his mother knocking on his door. "Miyako is not going to make you breakfast if you're not down there in five minutes!"  
"Tell her just to put a bowl of chex out for me." He mumbled, burying his head deeper in to his pillow. He was going to need more than five minutes to regain composure before going out in the midst of the bishonen, not to mention the guests. This was going to be a long day..... especially if Hotura regretted her actions from the previous night.  
  
***  
  
The smell of the room was sweet with roses, almost to the point of being sickening. Hotura didn't want to open her eyes, for fear of not knowing what had fully happened last night, and where the hell she was. This wasn't some cheap hotel, and it definitely wasn't her room at AC. She would have to had been drugged for anything to have happened... she was sure of that.  
Damian. The bastard had taken her somewhere. What he had done to her, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to be too happy if she found him lying next to her.   
No.... nothing could have happened.... she was still wearing exactly what she had gone out in the previous night.... still.... something just didn't feel right. She would have to open her eyes soon enough, and if anything was out of the ordinary....  
Pink. The room was pink. Blue would have corrected her, calling it mauve or something like that, but she was in HV, that much was clear. Blue said that everyone liked this mauve, pink, whatever, but it was nauseating. The roses, the pinkness, everything was enough to make her scream.  
But she didn't. What had happened last night? She had been at a bar, almost ended up in a fight, then Damian showed up-   
Hotura's violet eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened. She asked him about kissing, and sure enough, he kissed her. Growling as she threw the soft blanket from her, how could she have let him see her so vulnerable?  
They did have a mission- search and destroy Genesis. The reasons for each of their hatred of the company were different, but that didn't matter. Genesis was pure evil. Besides, once she was done with helping destroy Genesis, she could be out of his life forever.   
Then again, why didn't Damian try to do more than kiss her? She was drunk enough to have gone along with pretty much anything, yet he just placed her in this room, leaving her alone. Had he finally grown up?   
Sighing as she opened the door to the second floor hallway, she silently walked toward the dining hall, where she was sure that Ele and Mew were, to let them know what she and Damian were planning on doing. He would search, she would destroy. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to see anyone as she walked down the steps. Unfortunately, she heard singing above her.... and she knew that voice all too well. Practically running down the steps now, wanting to get to the first floor before he spotted her, but she did want to know what he was so damn happy about.  
"I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not - Oh hey petite." Damian smiled as he looked over the railing. "You sleep all right?"  
"Hai..." Was she trembling? No. The alcohol must not be totally out of her system. She wouldn't be afraid of Damian. "Thank you.... for bringing me here."  
"Hey, no problem" He called, skipping steps as he caught up to her. "Couldn't just let you pass out there in the bar."  
Smiling, she punched his arm as they walked down the stairs side by side. "So the slut's singing slut music.... when did you start liking Britney?"  
Damian shrugged, brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "She's my hero." Laughing as he lit a cigarette, he lightly pushed Hotura in the direction of the kitchen. "Just kidding petite.... but they made me dress up like her for Halloween once.... you should have seen it.... and yes, there are pictures."  
Stiffening as she felt his hand against her shoulder, Hotura would have laughed at the idea of seeing Damian dressed as Britney, if he wouldn't have touched her. Those hands. Those terrible cold hands were going to be her downfall.  
"D...." Realizing his mistake, Damian let his arm fall back to his side, "So do you know where that place is?"  
Tapping his head, Damian turned the corner in to the dining area. "It's in here petite. I'll try to track Kim or Christine's minds and find a way to get there without teleportation."   
Sure enough, Blue and Ele had finished breakfast already, and Miyako was clearing the table.  
"Have an interesting night?" Blue smirked, eyeing the two skeptically.   
"She was in the room Rose and Lilly designed." Damian immediately shot back, grabbing the milk from Miyako's hands and pouring it over his cereal. "You want anything petite?"  
Hotura just took a seat next to Elspeth, grunting as she sat down next to the gym leader.   
"Suit yourself then." He stated, in-between mouthfuls of his breakfast. After taking a few more spoonfuls, Damian set the utensil down in his bowl. He gazed between the people, his mother was ever skeptical, Ele was just gazing in his general direction, and Hotura.... she was looking at the table. "We're going to stop Genesis."  
"Is he serious?" Ele gasped, turning towards the bishoujo, hoping to get some answer from her.   
"Hai." Hotura sighed, pulling her hair out of her face, then standing up, watching the leaders and Damian. "But I need to go home now. Ele, are we done now? I really want to go."  
"Sure tura.... sure." Sighing as she stood up, Ele couldn't believe that Hotura would want to go back to that place, even if she did plan on destroying it. "You are too much like your father, you know that?"


	8. Childhood (by Elspeth)

here's chapter 8 again if it's getting too rough yell and the name nataku was given to me by kei k ^_^ * hugs* ele

" ELENOR!!"

The voice ripped through the silence of the gundam gym, cruelty ringing out through its empty corridors. Huddled in a darkened cupboard an answering whimper could be heard, as the young child pressed herself tighter against the wall, her tiny form trembling as heavy footsteps drew nearer and nearer to her hiding place.

" Please don't find me please don't find me" she sobbed into her knees, rocking herself back and forth in terror as the door handle of her sanctuary began to turn.

Blinding light filled her vision as the door was viciously ripped open, he'd found her, she couldn't even make a sound of fear as he lunged forward, tangling his fingers in her pale blonde hair and hauled her out onto the landing. Silent tears streaking her cheeks as she clutched at his hand, trying to ease the pain her scalp was in as he hauled her down the gothic corridors by her hair, dragging her struggling form behind him.

" DID YOU NOT HEAR ME CALLING?!!" he roared hauling her up by her arm and shaking her violently, her fragile form tossed like a rag doll in his giant grip

" I'm sorry daddy" she sobbed, her face draining of colour as she knew what was coming, his fist connected with the side of her cheek, her vision blurring for a second as blissful darkness tried to claim her through the numbing pain.

" No you don't" he snapped slapping her face and keeping her conscious " you're not half as sorry as I am…7 children 6 oh whom were sons…destined to be great gundam trainer and never born, then you the 7th a pathetic little wimp who kills your mother in labour….all I've done for you and how selfish you are, gundam isn't good enough you have to bring home a stray pretty boy!!"

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the floor, she knew better then to look at him, she didn't even raise her hand to wipe away the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, but her silence only enraged him further.

" You disgust me! Why wont you die?!" he snarled , his black eyes flashing as he threw he down the great oak staircase, her small body tumbling down, the image of her father silhouetted against the great planet window as he glared down at her, his face filled with loathing. Her ribs buckling as they fell heavily on the stone flagstones below, her head cracking of the floor with a sickening thud.

Gasping, the wind knocked from her, she opened her green eyes slowly, her body aching as she released a choking sob. On the floor a short way off lay her duo chibi, face down in his own blood, his throat slit.

" No..Nononono" she babbled hysterically crawling over and shaking his body, her hands becoming stained with a crimson blush. He'd killed duo to hurt her, she buried her face in his back, her tears mingling with the blood.

" That's right Eleanor your protectors dead, laughed Domonic Chang, walking down the stairs slowly, blade in hand

" Shhhh but don't cry Eleanor" he murmured quietly, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder and stroking the pale silken strands of her hair " you'll be with him soon enough" he whispered. The girl turned to see the sword raised above her, her eyes going wide in terror she scrabbled backwards. Petrified she ran for the nearest door, not looking back as the heavier footsteps gave chase.

Grasping the metal door handle with both hands she wrenched it open slamming it shut behind her and drawing the bolt across, collapsing against it hyperventilating in fear, her eyes closing.

As they opened she found herself staring across an arena at the dragon prince, a child no more, but Elspeth Chang, but still just as afraid. Wufei turned green glowing eyes on her as she stepped away from bleeding Shinigami. His form grew taller, the gym bathed in green light, as his energy made the very air vibrate. 

" ONNA" he roared, his jealousy driving him insane. Elspeth remembered this……when he'd hit his 5th evolution the earth dragon. She backed up quaking at the god in front of her, he with the power to level cities at whim. The wings unfurled across the arena, scales rising above his eyes that now shone yellow. With a serpents scream power exploded from him, fuelled by his evolution and rage. Elspeth hissed in pain as her skin felt on fire, her body flung back against the wall as he advanced.

She left her broken body on the floor and ran, but through the door was Domonic and as she turned back to Wufei she saw him and her outside genesis, when he'd split open her arm, she couldn't trust him………….

" He's going to kill you he's going to kill you run run run" came a Childs voice through the air. Her father, Wu without Shin she was dead they'd get her. She ran faster, the floor turning to treacle, which she sunk further into, struggling to get away, feeling them behind her.

With desperate hands she reached out and grabbed the ledge of a window floating above her, hauling herself out of the sticky grave. With relief she shut her eyes to jump as a Maxwell voice yelled out desperately

"EL NO IT'S JUST A DREAM!!" but she jumped, out into freedom, away from those who could hurt her

"ONNA!!" Ele awoke with a sudden jerk, her body feeling oddly weightless. Looking down with sleep groggy eyes she gasped panicking, her body dangling four floors above the ground, reflexively she gripped the arms round her shaking. She'd nearly killed herself; she'd jumped from the balcony of her room out into the still night air sleepwalking.

" Shhhh Nataku it's alright it was only a dream onna," whispered Wufei shakily, clutching his wife tightly, trying to keep his voice calm, his heart racing as he kept them both airborne. To his surprise the woman turned ridged glancing up at him with wide fear filled eyes.

" Let me go get away!!" she hissed struggling, sweat beading her forehead as her breath came in rapid gasps. The dragon placed her back on the balcony and backed away confused

" Onna?" he asked slowly stepping towards her, to his dismay she shrank back terrified, grabbing her sword from the wall and pointing it at his throat

" Back don't touch me!!"

Closing his eyes in pain, he nodded turning away

" As you wish nataku..But I fail to see what I have done" he got no answer as the blonde ran into her room locking the window, leaving her husband out in the cold, taking off in dragon form to think what had scared his wife so badly as to fear him, what on earth had she seen within her dreams?

" This stinks," muttered the demon on the roof above, her eyes flashing black as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. Folding her wings away, she turned, walking across the roof and dropping off the edge, landing cat like below her braid twitching.

Lese walked back into the gym and glanced around running up the stairs to the third floor and hurrying down the boy's dormitory. Knocking quietly at the door at the end, she waited as it opened a crack, silver eyes looking back at her

" Hn nani?" grunted the occupant, glaring the hell princess pushed open the door and walked in leaving a very odd looking Heero glaring at her arms folded over chest.

" Binary I need you to check for anything weird for me, ya know large shipments…nerve gas, weapons, what genesis is doing all that fun stuff I know you love" she smirked perching on the section of his bad that wasn't covered with cables.

The boy sat down at his computer grunting, taking a cable from the back of his modem and plugging it into the base of his neck. For a second his eyes flashed as information scrolled across the screen lightning fast, bathing the dark room in an eerie green hue

" I'm doing this why?" he monotoned while letting his brain expand across the web.

" Because a something weird is happening and b oddly enough ya the only techno organic walking bad attitude computer I know" grinned the girl at her adopted son

" I'll need Jules for this" he growled, cables snaking from his hands and fusing into the power socket on the wall.

" Whatever babe, but I know something's up" whispered Shinigami's sister " Ele just acted like Wu was Charlie Manson" the boy raised an eye brow surprised as he connected to the off world gyms computer, making Jules frown at the screen and begin searching as binary explained the problem

After 3 hours lese was loosing hope and was becoming very bored of staring at Binary's ceiling, she got up to leave, stepping through all the equipment across the floor before being stopped

" You were right okassan…….heavy trade at the under ground dojo…..bio tech equipment….going to a Alaric Kalesh" the bishojo turned frowning

" English star trek"

" Machines that talk to your brain…" sighed the Heero exasperated, rubbing his temples and blinking, his eyes feeling dry. Lese crouched by him putting her hands on his shoulders, her violet eyes worried

" Ary this Alaric…he…"

" Works for genesis" confirmed the child

" Oh shit," swore the bishojo, it was time to go back to the gladiator tournaments and raise hell.


	9. Longing (by BlueMew)

We're really getting the chapters out now! As always, just holler if you think it's getting too violent or whatever (this one's not though). Characters and gyms belong to Ele and me, so if ya wanna use, ask.  
Feedback's muchly appreciated.   
  
The silver glow of the moonlight bathed the light-colored room, the only shadows created by the tangle of blankets around the gym leader. It was just another night alone in the upper hallway. Instinctively, she rolled to her left, reaching out to the form she knew should be there.   
Sighing, she let her arm fall to the bed, bouncing just slightly as it hit the mattress. How could she have forgotten? He hadn't been alive for over a year now.... yet she still reached out for him, wanted to feel safe in his arms once more.... but that would never happen again.  
"Mattie.... it's just not fair."  
  
***  
  
Damian laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling of the room he was staying in. He'd been in this one before- many times when he'd visited ac when he was younger he had been given this room. Not much had changed in the design, he realized as he pulled the mass of blankets close to his chin.   
But that wasn't what was important. He had spent half the night trying to locate the exact whereabouts of the Genesis building he had taken Hotura to the previous day. He couldn't get in to Kim's mind, and he'd been trying too. Michael, the baby, even though he figured the kid would be too young to realize what he was seeing, wasn't even giving off any sort of essence. Had Kim killed him? Sighing as he rolled on his side to face the window, Damian decided he wouldn't put that past the lying bitch. So that left Christine, and her mind was just a vast number of images, now pain, but luckily, there was now enough to piece together some sort of location for the Genesis headquarters.  
~You're back~ He smirked, feeling the all too familiar buzzing in the back of his mind. ~You wanted me to get out of there, and I have..... what more should I do?~  
No reply. The twinge of someone holding on to his mind grew stronger, causing the blond to wince in pain, accidentally slamming his head in to the wall as he struggled to get away from whatever was happening to him.   
"D...." Immediately, as he heard the soft voice through the wall Damian snapped back to reality. "....some of us are trying to sleep here."  
The hold on his mind had disappeared, leaving the young man slightly confused and slightly relieved. "They're still trying to fuck with my mind petite." He called in to the wall, hoping that Hotura would be able to hear him. "They won't tell me who they are either..... so that means the headaches are going to be coming back."  
Grunting as she stood up to walk over to the wall nearest his room, Hotura sighed as she sat down. "You were probably using your mind for something constructive and hurt yourself thinking, since you're not used to that."  
Resting his forehead against the wall of his room as he sat on the bed, Damian sighed. "I did get some images out of Christine, but nothing from Kim."  
"Good."  
Silence. Hotura was never one to talk much, and Damian, although he could be talkative, also had a slight nervous streak to him, so he sat there, forehead still resting against the wall, staring at the darkened black stone. He could feel that she had moved over to be nearer the wall.   
"Why me?" Damian whispered, running his fingertips on the wall, exactly where her cheek would have been, if the wall had not been separating them. "Of all the people in this damn world, why would they come after me? I'm nothing special."   
"Your mother's a gym leader baka." The slight amusement by his words was audible. "She's made a lot of powerful enemies, and what better way to get at her than through you, especially if they can't take her on in a battle."  
Nodding as he backed away from the stone just slightly, Damian suddenly realized he was cold, drawing the blankets around him protectively as he remained sitting facing the wall. "I wanna kill them. Every single damn one of them petite... they've hurt too many people."  
"Hai." Hotura chewed her lip, walking back over to her bed. "Get some sleep D.... we're gonna start this soon enough."  
  
***  
  
The lab was stark white, as always. Kim sighed, holding her clipboard and pen as she stood staring at the bishonen in the cage. She looked more comfortable in the lab coat and glasses than she ever did while she was with Damian, but something was troubling her.   
Damian had been trying to enter her mind during the night, but since she was being watched by Genesis, he wasn't able to go inside and pry any information she could offer.   
It was uncanny how much the boy looked like his father. Mateo had worn himself out already today, and now the blond was resting against the casing, eyes closed and head down. Kim's newest assignment was just to observe the bishonen, since he didn't seem as violent towards her as the other scientists, but this was quite the boring assignment. Mateo had done his typical 'bang-on-the-wall-until-everyone-leaves-except-Kim' routine already. He wasn't using attacks anymore to try to escape, since he'd found out the casing could project it right back at him, and he spent two days frozen in one of his attacks, since they decided to keep the tank's temperature around freezing.  
The one thing Mateo had not done for almost a year now was speak. He would scream, but that wasn't anything to write home about. So when she heard actual, intelligent words coming from the bishonen, Kim was more than surprised.   
But instead of calling all the other scientists back to the room, Kim set her clipboard down and walked over to the cage.  
"Mateo?" She whispered, pulling the dark glasses from her face, so she could stare directly in to the sapphire eyes of the detainee.  
"You're new here, aren't you?"  
Kim smiled. He was observant. "No, I've been working here for many years, but my assignment was just changed."  
"Where were you before this? I mean, it's not every day that you're given one of the most boring positions wherever we are."  
"I was out in the field." Sighing, Kim turned her back to the glass. "Your son is doing fine. He misses you very much, and your wife, she's lost without you. Damian found her trying to kill herself."  
Mateo was speechless. Both Blue and Damian actually still missed him? "Will they ever let me go?" He whispered, knowing all too well what the answer would be. He would only leave this place if he died. He was sure of it.  
"You just may get to see them again." She whispered back, knowing all too well that she had probably said too much already. It was just too much to do this to Mateo though. Even though the marriage had been a hoax, she did care for Damian, the children that were undoubtedly hers- she didn't know who the father was, since Genesis was the one to impregnate her both times, and now for his father. They didn't deserve this treatment just because they were somehow involved with a gym leader. Hell, not even the gym leaders deserved this kind of treatment.   
But she didn't make the rules. She followed them. Instinctively, she walked back to her clipboard, picking it up, and scribbling 'no change' on the paper.   
Mateo sure as hell wasn't going to suffer any more tests because of her.


	10. Underground (by Elspeth)

The doe lay peacefully within the arms of her captor, her soft brown eyes fixed upon the harvest moon, impassive to the leech fastened upon her jugular, suckling her life blood from her with a burning thirst.  
  
There was no sound within the woods of the A.C gym, the wildlife aware that a greater hunter walked among them. As the burning red eyes glanced upwards towards to back of the gothic mansion, they narrowed briefly, following the girl with the long hair as she descended the great oak staircase, pausing at the dark angels door.  
  
" Thank you onna" the hunter purred, as he tenderly licked the deer's throat, healing the wound before releasing her from his embrace. Her sudden paralysis ending as she took off bounding back into the safety of the trees.  
  
Moving with shadowy grace he rose from his crouching position on the ground, his eyes returning to black, colour flushing across his ivory skin as his sharp canines retracted.  
" What are you up to princess?" he whispered, striding silently across the grounds, stopping beneath Hotura's window to listen to his lover talking with the tenshi. His predatory ears picking up Celeste's voice crystal clear.  
  
As their conversation ended he frowned in thought, chewing his lip nervously and crossing his arms over his broad mesh covered chest.  
" You promised me you would not go back there airen," he hissed, fear tingeing his words " Nataku protect you my princess come back to the blood god in one piece. Or I shall follow you back to your home and drag you back here by that braid of yours!!"   
  
With a final glance at the window he pulled open the basement door, descending the stone steps and sealing the door behind him to block out the rising sun before laying down and entering the coma all vampires go into during daylight  
" Do not die Celeste" Vampyre whispered before growing cold at the first rosy fingers of dawn.  
  
" Teleport us"  
" You are serious?! We are going to the underground gym?!1 that's the most insane thing I have ever heard!!"  
" Listen pretty boy" snapped lese glaring violet fury at d " the top brass go there, Tura is the only one who can stomach the fights there and you Blondie can nab the codes from the bastards head…is this getting in or do I gotta speak slowly in case those locks didn't come outta a bottle?!!"  
  
D looked furious, crimson flushed across his cheeks as he resisted the urge to do something evil with Lese's mind  
" Try it junior" she smirked " I taken down better and smarter than you"  
" Baka just do it," growled the voice from the stairs. Shock rippled across D's face as he turned to look at the shi no tenshi, all that was registering was leather…chains and very little of both. His fantasy joined them, leather hot pants, bra and knee high boots, dog collar and a collection of chains glittering round her waist. He stifled a whimper, as his throat went dry at the ability of seeing so much of Hotura Maxwell Yui  
  
" Close ya mouth kid ya drool ain't good for the floor" sniggered the hell princess, making the boy go even redder  
" Just take us there" snapped Tura looking pale and anxious, without thinking she took his hand ready to leave, her normally calm iron grip shaking a lil. Apprehension gnawed at D's belly, this wasn't his petite something was worrying her, and quite severely.  
  
" Quit day dreaming" Lese's voice snapped him from his worrying, her tone for once dripping seriousness " lock on and lets roll, keep ya head up, dun make eye contact and act like you have every right to be there, they'll sense fear it an attitude thing" his blue eyes went wide, before he nodded and made them disappear in a flash of light reappearing at the location in Lese's mind. The abandoned warehouse seemed odd to d for the infamous dojo of blood  
  
" This is it?" he laughed in disbelief  
" Hold onto ya ass kid and welcome to the dark side" growled the hell princess pushing open the doors and striding in past two dark Goku's on the door.  
" Nice to see you again princess" one smirked " we missed you"  
" Missed you too babe" she winked leading the other two into the heart of the under world  
  
Dark techno pulsed from massive speakers on the far wall, mingling with the cheers of the crowd clustered round the gladiator pit. A large neon bar ran the length of one side and was handing over what d knew was more than just drinks. What really made his eyes bulge we the girls dancing in the cages swinging over head, topped only by the slave auction happening next to the gladiator pit where pretty pouting girls were being sold off to leering masters. It was another world, but as he kept his eyes fixed on Lese's back he realised it was a one she belonged to.  
  
Her fist connected crisply with a trainers nose as he swaggered over and looked her up and down, instantly regretting asking d how much she was, without a backward glance she stepped over the fallen, howling man and walked up to a woman sat high above the pit. All in black with one leg hooked over the arm of her chair, she smirked at Lese's approach, the two talking in hushed tones till the woman's nasal laugh cut through the droning of the packed crowd  
  
" Very well princess take down the champion and you and your niece may compete"  
" Lets rock" snorted lese vaulting down into the pit below yelling at the top of her voice " WHO WANT'S THE SHI NO HIMIES HEAD?!!"  
  
" She's insane" whispered D as the gates slid back showing a giant of a bishie he'd never seen before, bishie was a kind word to attach to the monster that lumbered out roaring and brandishing an axe high with a grating animal sound, sending the crowd into euphoric blood thirsty spasms,  
" She's not insane, she's death" whispered Hotura as her aunt raised her head to the 8 ft goliath leering at her and said the two words that was a prelude to death  
" Lets dance"   
  
He swung the axe round in a smooth arc as she twisted out the way to the left. Anticipating her dodge he let his free hand fasten round the bishojo's tiny corseted waist. With a snarl lese could feel her ribs buckle, but instead of screaming she laughed, her eyes rolling silver.  
  
" Hit me baby" she whispered, her skin draining white as the roar of flames mingled with the monsters howl of pain. Hell fire swirled up round the arm that held her, tainting the air with the sickly smell off charred flesh, roasting the champion alive, in the scorching grip of the underworld.   
  
He tossed her away as the masses cheered and banged their appreciation on the fenced walls of their arena. The air vibrating with the chant,  
" Lady lady lady" lese gladiator name.   
  
Mad with rage, the giant thundered towards the willowy woman, building ice in his hand to try and chill the hell princess's fury. The blue white bolt slithered through the air but a beat of Lese's wings took her high above the attack, but right into the line of another. The axe came up, the owner grunting with pleasure, his scared face twisting into a self satisfied smirk, as the bishojo seemed about to be dismembered. His fractured mind already dwelling on the pretty shiny patterns her entrails would make on the floor below.  
  
He was denied however, with a wink, the pale skinned gothic beauty brought a slender hand to her lips and blew. Plunging him into inky night as the kiss of death swam through the dojo. He couldn't see but he could smell, he flared his nostrils catching the faint scent of citrus from Lese's hair and darted up a big meaty hand, fastening around her bare wrist painfully  
  
" Ya shouldn't a oughta done that" came a sing song voice through the gloom, paralysis raced through his body making him roar in rage, before a scythe blade flashed in the darkness cutting off the sound as it sliced through his throat.   
  
When the light came back into the room lese was stood over the kneeling giant, his eyes glowing red in anger as he chocked on his own blood. Now spraying a crimson fountain over the impassive princess and the sand floor, staining the ground a gory red.  
  
" FINISH IT" roared the woman above, her face shinning with pleasure. To D's horror lese spun, her heel cracking off the fallen mans jaw, followed by a twisting ripping sound. He turned his head away as the head flew through the air and skidded across the sand before hitting the far wall. The woman he thought he knew then raised the scythe grinning, blood dripping off her and whispered.  
" Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"  
  
The place wild, the noise deafening, their queen was home  
" WATASHI WA SHI NO HIMIE DESU!!" she screamed as the image above the dojo pit changed to that of Celestia, princess of death, face white, lips and hair black, bathed in the blood of another gladiator. D felt sick, scared and shocked. He was out of his depth and in over his head.  
  
He concentrated instead on probing the crowd, somewhere in here was the swine with the access code they needed and it was his job to find it, if he was honest with himself it also kept his mind off Hotura now in the pit below  
  
" How's it going psy boy?" he opened his eyes slowly, to look at the gothic queen now perched next to him  
" I just saw hell on earth I'm just peachy" he snapped chasing the hint of a code he'd felt in someone's mind.   
" Well now ya know what I'm capable of" she smirked before her face became serious " now you know why I left the tournaments, violence is addictive, total abandonment, helluva head rush"  
" How is she?" Lese stood on the table and leaned on the wall, raising an eyebrow  
" One just got dismembered limb from limb by her chains"   
" She's…not hurt?"  
  
The champion narrowed her violet eyes as the remaining three competitors held Hotura down, the girls face going pale as her scream pierced the air  
" They're holding her down," she whispered. D's head snapped up, his eyes shinning white  
" That'll scare the shit out of her, she can't take being held down!"  
" I know" the bishojo turned her head away murmured to herself " he Chan, bro what the hell are we doing to ya baby?" cringing she listened as Hotura's anguish filled howl ripped through her head  
  
  
  
" DADDY!!" Celeste was seconds from going in there and hauling the cretins off her niece when her eyes widened, for the briefest moment she thought she felt…. Shinigami? But that was impossible; her brother was dead along with Heero. Without thinking she ran to the fence in time to see a dark form rise up behind Tura and throw the three men off her with such force, ones head exploded on impact off the wall.  
  
" …Duo" lese whispered, the shadow wrapped around the fallen angel, her tormented eyes snapping open, verging on a shade of midnight. She didn't glow, there was no bright explosion just the sudden absence of light emanating of Hotura.  
" Whets happening?" muttered D by her elbow, nervously chewing his lip  
" Ya girf is hitting 5th boy" she smirked enjoying him colour at the term girlfriend.  
  
The tenshi's wings unfurled framing her chained and leather clad form, as two more sets of arms ripped from her back, each holding the blade of her tousan Heero. Dark energy skittered across her limbs as the cosmic level angel of death screamed what she'd always held back, even at her most violent  
" UNHOLY UNION"  
  
The Fuuma had little time to register the words as the symbols raced across the ground once the tear fell, blue and red glimmering on the floor as power tossed Tura's hair into a dark storm behind her.. Rising up his limbs twisted and snapped, the lower half being clawed and dragged to hell, as his upper half was pulled sky word.   
  
The angel watched impassively, the light glinting in her blank obsidian eyes, as a strangled scream broke Fuuma's lips, fire swirling round his legs, scorching them in a hot embrace. Even members of the crowd turned away as with a crack, the spine separated from the pelvice. The skin began to rip under the strain it was under, warm crimson blood oozed out into a swirling bloody vortex round him. Half disappeared into the floor, drank down greedily by the underworld. The rest of the fluid was sucked from his body heavenward, with a burning thirst. The bishonen became blue, bloodless and broken. With a final twist of Hotura's hand the corpse exploded in all directions, a grotesque shower of sinew, fluids and flesh splattered across the arena, already cooling before it landed.  
  
One down one more to go.  
  
This time she didn't play, the meat hooks imbedded into the Vegeta's back hauling him up in the air. His ki blasts did little to the tenshi; it was as if she was on another plane. It was with a dream like calm she shoved her fist into his chest, shattering the bone and pulping the muscle behind them till her hand reached it's goal. Slipping in the soft slick organs, her hand grasped round his heart, yanking it free of his body and crushing it in her palm, the blood still in it trickling down her arm in spidery patterns.  
  
With a strangled sob the life came back into Tura's eyes as the hand of death slipped from her mind. Like a child she fell to the floor curling on her side shaking, terrified of what she'd become. Still trembling the extra limbs faded as kali the goddess of death and destruction left Hotura alone in the middle of the arena floor.  
  
" D" said lese slowly swallowing and glancing nervously at the awed spectators. " Ya got the codes babe?"  
". Oui" he stuttered his eyes wide and fearful  
" Get down there and get her out of there, then let's go home. I hope Feia faired better where we sent her"  
" You want me to go near…that!!" he hissed pointing at the terrified woman lying on the blood stained ground below, he regretted it as soon as Lese's hand smacked across his cheek, her eyes blazing in anger  
" You know nuthin about what it is to be her! You wanted her well it's time to think about others other than ya fucking self D SHE NEEDS YOU!!" she snapped before adding in a his " you claim you want her for more than just ta get ya rocks off now's when ya start proving it!"  
  
Nodding he picked the fallen angel off the floor, stunned when she clung onto him and whimpered burying into his shoulder. She was broken, he'd wanted her to show affection but not at this price  
" Shhhh petite " he whispered, stroking her hair and joining Lese's side, hugging the bishojo close, trying to calm her down. With barely a backward glance lese led them out of the nightmare world and back home, thought for how long home would be safe was another matter.  
  
Back in the arena another angry young woman blanked the catcalls and leers thrown at her as she shrugged off her black trench coat, exposing dangerous curves encased in red vinyl and framed in a mass of silky straight black hair. The van leered at the girl already happy in this match the winner owned the others body. She bishojo gestured summoning a monster of a sword and raised and elegant eyebrow, a striking clue to her family tree  
  
" Van of the yushimitzu trainer?" she asked quietly, he insanely grinned in response. She nodded briefly before raising flashing violet eyes  
" You attacked sorata of the angel gym in an ambush, that was not wise" the black winged angel snorted in reply, clearly pleased he had half killed the angel gyms bishonen. Balling his fist he raised the girl into the air and encased her in an energy field, shrinking it round her rapidly.   
  
To his surprise the girl did little but bow her head, the web of black silk falling round her face as light twisted round her blade. In her mind was sora's pale face as she'd held him in her arms when she'd found him  
" Baka" she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks, before her head snapped up, her hands gesturing as black wires broke the ground, lashing round the vans, arms, legs, torso and neck. Pulling him choking and struggling  
  
" CRUCIFY," she snarled, the earth shaking under the force of the black cross shooting out of the sand. With a grunt the man was lashed to it, howling as spikes pierced his skin from the cables. His attack failed, the woman spread blood red angel wings to keep airborne and throwing her hands wide, stakes nailing into his hands and feet leaving him screaming in agony.  
  
The dojo owner leaned forward excitedly at the new arrival, watching the angel land on the cross above him and plunge her sword into his chest with savage malice, turning and pulling her hand brutally down on one of the wires, the metal biting deep into his skin and severing his head, falling to the ground along with her tears.  
  
" For sora you kuso yaro" she whispered landing and folding her wings heading for the exit.  
" KAMEKA SHIRO YOU MUST STAY AND FIGHT IT IS THE RULES YOU CAN'T LEAVE" called the owner, a predatory gleam shimmering within her eyes. The girl turned retrieving her coat and replied simply  
" I would like to see you try and enforce that woman" before walking out the doors. The owner's eyes boring into her back before reaching for her cell  
  
" Yes the fights are going well, no I lost van…to damn angel gym I don't care if they were not to be targeted first…you owe me…deal with it angel falls too" with a self satisfied smirk she then sat back in her chair to oversee her kingdom of blood once more 


	11. Tease (by Kyoko)

"I can't do this! Why am I doing this?!" Setsuna rubbed his temples as he heard Feia shouting from the bathroom. If he admitted the truth, he didn't want to be doing this either. And if his instincts were right, neither Sadame nor Rhi wanted to go through with this, but they had to. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night for the four of them.   
  
"Because, Feia," the Organic Angel said, leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door, "we're the ones assigned to crashing the strip bar to get the key from a head hancho of Genesis. This is the only way we're going to get in that place and find out what the hell those freak scientists are up to. Lese, Hotura, and Damian have already left for the underground tournament to crack info. We gotta get this key."   
  
"But why me?!! Why do I have to play the part of a stripper?? I don't have the body for this!" Setsuna flicked his gray-blue eyes over towards his fellow angel; Sadame just shrugged as if to say I have no idea what to do, you fix it. The blonde angel scowled a moment before turning his attention back to coaxing Feia out of the bathroom where she had gone to change and had currently locked herself into.   
  
"Come on, Feia. It's just for one night. All you have to do is get the key."   
  
"I don't care! Why can't Rhi do it?"   
  
"Cause I'm playing security tonight," the primal Noin replied from next to Sadame. "And the guy we're going after doesn't go for dark haired latin chicks. This old guy only likes young, little blonde girls." Whimpering sounds came from the bathroom before, finally, the door opened. Wu's little dragon walked out in a see through sheer, hip length pink camisole; underneath she wore the typical bra and bikini set most female strippers wore. Her cheeks were bright red as she emerged, clearly embarrassed by the situation she was getting herself into as well as the clothes and amount of skin she was displaying to people who were clearly not her koi.   
  
"I hate this," she murmured. "I hate these clothes, I hate what I have to do, I hate it all."   
  
"It'll be over soon," Setsuna coaxed, laying a long coat over her shoulders.   
  
"Remember," Kyoko said, lounging on one of Ele's couches at the AC Gym. The Angel Gym's leader had come by to oversee the situation involving Genesis even if her gym was not yet directly targeted. "Get in, get the key, get out. Avoid confrontations, don't use your powers unless you have to. Don't give away who you are or where you come from. And, most importantly, don't give away why you're there. We need this key or the codes Damian is getting will be completely useless."   
  
"Just what does this key look like?" Sadame asked, trying to get a visual image of said object.   
  
"White, credit card like. Typical access card key to a big foundation."   
  
"Any markings?" Before Kyoko could reply, a Heero-type known as Binary stepped forward. He beckoned them over as his eyes seemed to glaze over before displaying an image of a white card etched with the emblem and name of Genesis. Sadame leaned in close for a look; he took a moment to memorize the card thoroughly before stepping back.   
  
"I've got it," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Let's go."   
  
"Good luck and remember what I said. Get back here as soon as you can." Setsuna nodded as he lead Feia out to the waiting car, Sadame and Rhi following closely at their heels.   
  
* * *   
  
The car ride to the strip club was quiet. Feia hoped this night would be over quick and they would succeed in getting the key. Setsuna wished he didn't have to see the dragon put herself through this but he knew there wasn't much of a choice. As Sadame drove through the night, Setsuna's eyes kept flickering over to the rearview mirror on his side displaying Feia's image from where she said next to Rhi. She seemed a little scared, worried, and wishing she were anywhere but where she was. The blonde angel wished there was something he could do for her. He opened his mouth to speak words of comfort to her when he felt the car come to a sudden halt.   
  
"We're here," Sadame said in a low voice as he turned off the engine. Setsuna nodded dumbly in response before getting out and helping Feia out of the car.   
  
"You two go through the front," Rhi said, gently taking Feia's arm into hand. "We'll go through the back. Meet up inside." The angel of humanity nodded before steering Setsuna towards the front entrance. Concerned eyes flickered over worriedly towards Feia once more before the angel turned his attention back in front of him. He whistled low as he stepped inside the brightly lit strip bar.   
  
"Nothing at all like what I expected."   
  
"Well what were you expecting?" Sadame asked, heading for the bar, moving deftly past wolf whistling older men and cage dancing, scantily clad girls. "Something like Angel? If so, you were dead wrong then."   
  
"Very funny," Setsuna replied, trying to ignore the neon spotlights flashing here and there and blinding his vision. "Never knew you had a sense of humor, Sadame."   
  
"Never asked." The Organic Angel simply rolled his eyes as he perched on a bar stool, his fellow angel leaning back against the bar top with his elbows. They waved the bartender away before turning their attention back to the floor of the joint. Two pairs of eyes flickered here and there, scanning faces, looking for the one person who was their target for the night.   
  
"Which one is he?" Setsuna asked, leaning close to Sadame so as not to shout over the sound of music. At the flickering of Sadame's violet eyes, Setsuna caught sight of an elderly man, somewhere in his late 50s, sitting right in front of the stage. His slightly balding head glimmered in the light of the stage, his eyes glazed over as he watched the dancer with an almost vacant stare, a broad toothed grin on his face. Setsuna wrinkled his nose as if he had just gotten a whiff of something foul.   
  
"Him?? He doesn't seem like some top guy working for Genesis."   
  
"He is though, one of their higher ups," the violet-eyed angel said in reply. "And he's got the key we need to get in. They're up to something."   
  
"Aren't they always?" Sadame shook his head.   
  
"This is really big, Setsuna. Bigger than the time they took Hotura, even bigger than the time they took Shirahime and gave us Kakera. Their target isn't just bishonen this time; it's the gym leaders."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It's too much of a coincidence, everything that's been happening. Mateo dying, Damian's wife and children turning out to be fakes, the dreams Elspeth's been having. It's all just too much of a coincidence. Genesis seems to want the gym leaders out of the picture for a reason."   
  
"Then Kyo...."   
  
"May be one of the next ones. But we're going to stop this before it goes any further. Lese, Hotura, and Damian have gone to crack some information; we're assigned to get a key so we can get in Genesis. The plan is to regroup after this and figure out where to go from there."   
  
"It's not fair that we have to put Feia through this," Setsuna said, lowering his voice and ignoring the bouncy bar girl trying to get his attention. She slinked off, pouting, when she realized he wouldn't pay any attention to her.   
  
"It's the only way, Setsuna. None of us wants to put her through this, but what choice do we have?" Sadame was about to say more when the sound of a woman swearing reached their ears before a body fell at the angels' feet. The man seemed unconscious but there was a smile on his face, one of almost pure, untainted happiness. Before either Setsuna or Sadame could speak, there was the sound of a boot heel smacking against cheekbone before another man flew over their heads and across the bar.   
  
"Anyone else want some?!" Rhi shouted into the crowd as she perched on the bar top at Sadame's right, kicking a third guy in the head as she crossed her leather-clad legs. A blade shot out of her right arm, adding emphasis to her words. One look at the blade and the men started to back off for the moment, seeking out the next opportunity to approach her again.   
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Setsuna asked, eyeing her from Sadame's left. The primal laughed before quickly downing a shot of Jack Daniels and peeling off the coat she was wearing to reveal a leather corset underneath.   
  
"I'm security and these guys love being hit. You put two and two together, Setsuna. Or do you have a problem with it? If you do, I'll have to throw you out." The fifth level angel evolution frowned at the dark haired bishojo and simply shook his head. Rhi laughed at the unamused look on his face before turning to Sadame, eyeing him with a smirk. "And just what are you staring at, my winged one?" she teased.   
  
"Is that my jacket?" he asked bluntly, eyeing the crumpled mass of dark material she had just peeled from her shoulders, one eyebrow arching elegantly over a violet orb. Laughing, she threw it over his head, a playful gesture towards her koi but one missed by all save for the two angels.   
  
"Getting jealous winged one?" Sadame's only reply was the arching of his eyebrow yet again, drawing out a laugh from Rhi's lean, curved frame of a body. Almost as quickly as the laughter had come it dissipated, replaced by a slight frown as the lights overhead changed color and the music paused for a moment. "Feia's up," was all she said just before bright yellow and white lights illuminated the stage accompanied by a change in music.   
  
A bit timidly the dragon goddess emerged, blushing deeply as she slowly made her way onto the stage. Setsuna's face fell when he saw her. He gripped the seat of the stool he was perched on to prevent himself from darting onto the stage, grabbing her wrist and hauling her off before she did something she would later regret. The look of embarrassment and pain evident on her pretty features made his heart break, his breath catch in his throat. The Organic Angel had to force himself to remain in his seat and watch for now.   
  
She wanted to be anywhere, anywhere at all except on the warm, brightly lit stage with hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her. Emerald eyes caught sight of Setsuna in a shadowed corner of the bar with Sadame and Rhi. All Feia could think of doing was running over to him and beg to go home. But she couldn't do that, and she knew it. Her duty was here, her mission was here. And her target was staring right up at her, a hungry look in his dark eyes. Dorian Engel, one of the heads of Genesis, her target with the ticket to getting inside the inner workings of the bishonen genetics facility she and everyone associated with her hated so much. The dragon stood in silence a moment, her eyes closed, a pained expression passing over her features.   
  
"Can she really do this?" Setsuna asked his companions, chewing on his lip as he regarded the person he shouldn't love but did nonetheless.   
  
"Yes," Rhi replied, keeping a close eye on Engel. "But she won't like it"   
  
"Poor kid," Sadame murmured. ". She knows what to do, she just has to do it. But she doesn't have to like it and she won't, never will." Setsuna glanced at the pair before turning his attention back to the stage. In the spotlight, Feia had completely blanked her face. The strong blush that had come to her cheeks subsided, her face relaxing as her hips started to move suggestively in time to the music beating from overhead speakers. Enge's eyes watched her with great, excited interested as she grabbed hold of a pole and swung herself around, dipping her head back, letting her hair fan out around her as she spun.   
  
This has to be done, it has to be done and it has to be done this way; there was no other choice. That's what Setsuna kept telling himself as he watched the spectacle in front of him. It was all he could do from knocking Engel out cold and snatching the key. Instead, he forced himself to remain in his seat and let Feia do the work of getting them the access card. He grit his teeth together, watching as she shimmied down the pole, rolling into her hands and knees right in front of Engel, green eyes boring into him. He seemed to like the attention; his portly palms began to sweat as Feia moved in closer, leaning down over him. She put on a teasing smile as she watched his eyes roam hungrily over her body before staring straight down her top; inwardly, Feia was disgusted at being peered at so closely, but she forced herself to keep still long enough for her hand to slip into his jacket. Warm fingers grasped something cool and slick. Slowly she began to crawl away, holding the card tightly in her hand and out of sight. As she got to her feet, Feia spun on her heel, turning to leave as her top fell from her shoulders to crumble into a heap on the floor. She stifled a cry as she felt a thick hand grab her wrist, pulling her backwards.   
  
"Hey little dear," Engel's voice hungrily whispered into her ear. "Where ya going? Show's not over yet."   
  
"I only dance sir," Feia pleaded, trying to loosen his grasp on her wrist. "Please let me go now." He didn't listen to her, his hand tightening its grip on her wrist as he pulled her closer.   
  
"Do ya lap dance sweetheart?" Feia cringed at how closer his hot breathe was to her neck. She struggled harder to get away as her voice spoke.   
  
"No, I don't. Now please let go, I'm leaving."   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"I said let me go!"   
  
"Excuse me?" Both the young dragon and Engel looked up at the sound of the voice only to find Setsuna standing over them, an annoyed look in his eyes. He kept his vision focused solely on Engel, his eyes unwavering. The elder, portly man brushed him off, continuing to try and coax Feia into his lap.   
  
"Get lost pretty boy. I don't know who you are, and I frankly don't care. I saw her first so she's my playtoy."   
  
"You don't know me?" Setsuna asked simply.   
  
"No, now buzz off!"   
  
"Good. Then you won't have any objection if I do this!" Lighting fast reflexes took over in an instant as a slender hand reached out, grabbing a hold of the back of Engel's head before slamming it off the marble table in front of the Genesis man with a sickening crack.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Engel howled, holding his bleeding nose in an attempt to stem the flow of deep crimson leaking through his fingers.   
  
"Mother never taught ya to respect a lady did she ya arrogant bastard!" Setsuna didn't give him a chance to protest or retort as he grasped the front of Engel's crisp business suit and threw him across the stage.   
  
"Way to lay low, Setsuna," Sadame said, rolling his eyes as the doors were suddenly thrust open. Dozens of men in black suits and dark sunglasses rushed in, surrounding the same band of bishies from Angel and AC. "Is Genesis hiring the mafia now? Can't they ever do anything on their own these days?"   
  
"Now ain't this shit just funny?" Rhi said in an unimpressed voice as she jumped onto the stage and began yelling in Italian. "You call yourselves mafia?! You're a disgrace to Italy ya jerks! You couldn't protect a virgin in a convent no matter how hard ya freakin tried!" As if to emphasize her point, she promptly sent a man in black sprawling as he tried to touch her. A scream suddenly came to the three battling bishies' ears; turning, they were in time to catch sight of Engel, one hand still pinching his broken nose shut, the other arm wrapped around Feia, trying to drag her out without being noticed.   
  
"Hands off!!" Setsuna shouted, jumping over two guys to reach the retreating fat man. His fist connected with a ringing sound against the other man's jaw, forcing him to release his hold on Feia and fly backwards into a wall. The dragon huddled against Setsuna once released. "You go it?" he asked in a hushed whisper. She nodded almost dumbly as he picked her up.   
  
"Out," Sadame ordered, grabbing a hold of Setsuna's arm and hauling him out, Rhi following, just as the rest of the club started brawling with the mafia wannabes. The four made it back to the car and took off for the AC Gym before anyone had noticed they were gone. The return car ride was eerily silent, even more so than the ride there.   
  
"Welcome back," Kyoko's voice greeted them as they entered the large gothic mansion that was the After Colony Gym. "How did it go?" Without a word, Setsuna took the card from Feia's white knuckled grasp and handed it to his gym leader, who promptly handed it over to Ele. "There's are ticket into the place. You did well, Feia. Go get some sleep hun." Wu's little girl shook her head, struggling out of Setsuna's grasp. She choked back sobs as she ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut once she was inside. With one silent glance to the two gym leaders, Setsuna followed her.   
  
"Feia?" he called, knocking on the door. He heard sobs coming from the other side followed by the sound of cloth being torn. "Feia?"   
  
"Go away," her choked voice replied. A sigh escaped the Organic Angel as he leaned his forehead on the door. The one he loved, the one he shouldn't love but still did, was on the other side, crying from the ordeal she had just had, and he felt helpless. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and rock gently to sleep.   
  
"Feia, come out please. Don't stay in there alone."   
  
"No one's keeping you out." He paused a moment before grasping the cool metal of the door handle and turning it. Slowly he opened the door and walked in. She sat huddled in a corner of the bathroom, hugging her knees and hiding her face behind a cascade of blonde locks, green eyes focused on the floor. Around her was spread the remains of her clothing which she had torn off in disgust. Sighing faintly, Setsuna closed the door behind him, grabbing a towel nearby. Kneeling in front of her, he wrapped the terry cloth around her shoulders before brushing back her hair to get a look at her tear streaked face.   
  
"Don't touch me," she murmured, keeping her eyes to the floor. "I'm dirty."   
  
"No, you're not," he coaxed gently, trying to draw her out of the box she was pushing herself into.   
  
"He touched me."   
  
"I know. He shouldn't have."   
  
"I always thought the people who touched me would be the people I loved. Now I'm tainted and cheap. No one will ever want me again."   
  
"Don't say that." He watched the shiver that swept over her body as she drew her knees up and closer. He took hold of her hands, trying to draw her closer. Hesitantly she moved closer to him but did nothing else until she felt his arms encircle her, his hands drawing small circles on her back through the towel as his lips lightly kissed the top of her head. At the affectionate caresses, he defenses crumbled as Feia threw her arms around him, feeling safer with him present, as if he could save her from everything.   
  
"It won't happen again," he whispered into her hair. "I swear it."   
  
"You can't swear," she retorted in a low murmur.   
  
"All right, but it won't happen again." She nodded, closing her eyes, feeling sleep starting to drown out her senses.   
  
"Wo ai ni."   
  
"I know. I love you too." Her head came up, amazed he understood what she said. At her bewildered look, Setsuna had to choke down a laugh. "Kyo picked up some Chinese from her mom." Feia nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Setsuna made sure the towel was wrapped around her securely before picking her up, taking her to her room for some well deserved rest.   
  
"Stay with me," she whispered the moment he set her down on the sheets. He nodded, slowly crawling in next to her, feeling her move and settle next to him as her hand fisted around the front of his shirt. He watched her sleep. He had met this woman years ago; then they were merely sparring partners, friends who enjoyed the other's company. They had grown to be much more. The risks of loving each other was many, especially since Feia already had someone. Deep down, Setsuna knew she would, to some extent, never been his entirely. But he could protect her, and would, with his life.   
  
"Sleep easy, little dragon," he whispered, kissing her forehead before sleep claimed him, allowing the darkness to settle in for some rest. 


	12. Broken (by BlueMew)

*sips margurita* well.... in the spirit of the lime, my cabana boy Takado and I thought you'd all like something to drink, so marguritas for all! This was originally gonna be a lemon, but turned lime, since I can't write a good lemon to save my life, and also, because if there IS anyone out there reading this fic, they'd wonder what happened to this chapter, since I'd submit it to tn.   
The whole Damian/Hotura part was inspired by Placebo's "Every Me Every You" (the song from the opening of Cruel Intentions, for those of you who are like me and know songs by soundtrack and not the real artist). I recommend the song and the movie.  
Anywho... this is a lime-ish chapter. If that offends you, like it does Damian, since he REALLY wanted that lemon, don't read it. Otherwise, go ahead, read, and review! *hugs*   
~BlueMew~  
  
***  
It was late as the trio entered the gothic palace known as the After Colony gym. Feia, Rhi, and the others had already returned, keycard in tow, and were silently asleep, waiting for the next day's mission. The only one awake was Elspeth, waiting in eager anticipation to see her two bishoujo return home still in tact, and to see that the boy had done his job.   
"You get the codes?" She smiled as she watched the three enter the gym, her eyes never leaving Damian, who was carrying Hotura.  
The response wasn't what she expected. Without breaking his concentration from the tenshi as he carried her toward the stairs, a folded slip of paper glided through the air at the gym leader, dropping straight to her hands as he slowly made his way up the winding staircase.   
Growling, Elspeth stirred from her seat on the chair, moving slowly after the young man. Damian's arrogance had always gotten on her last nerve, and still after all this time, he was already annoying her.... And had been in the gym for less than five minutes.   
As soon as she had moved, she was stopped by the cool hand of the shi no hime on her shoulder. "Psy-boy won't do anything to her but make sure she gets cleaned up and gets to sleep. Babe, don't worry."  
Ele just shook her head as she turned back toward the goddess of death. Damian had been Hotura's friend all those years ago, but he was deceitful and conniving now. Hotura just didn't need that.   
"What happened tonight?"  
Lese sighed as she watched the two turn from the staircase to Hotura's room. "The usual, but I don't think she was ready for it." The chestnut haired bishoujo turned from the gym leader, hugging her arms around herself. "And I could have sworn my brother was there helping her..... crazy, ne?"  
"Shin?" Ele gasped. He evolved to something more, something not of this world.... How could he have been in the underground gym?  
  
***  
It was just like old times. For so many years before the incident, Damian and Hotura had shared a room during their visits to the other's gym, and now even though she considered him more of a lost acquaintance than a friend, she had asked him to stay with her.  
No touching, no kissing, and most importantly, no mind control. Those were the rules, and Damian was happy to oblige, for it allowed him to be close to his tenshi.  
Her breathing came in short gasps as she slept, while soft sounds emanated from deep in her throat. She was having one of her nightmares again.   
God, how he wanted to take her in his arms and whisper that it was all right, but he knew that was out of the question. The gestures born from love and friendship would be interpreted as those of a lust and being viewed as just another piece of ass by a hormonal male.  
"....get away.. get off of me!..... GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!"  
Immediately, Damian rolled from the bed to the floor as the tenshi's cries woke him from his pity party. Great. Just fucking great. Now everyone would think he was trying to rape her.  
You know... I might just have to become the ass they all see me as... Damian just sighed as he looked over at the tormented form of his angel buried in a mass of blankets and dark hair.  
".... dai-chan....."  
The young man couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had called him that for years..... and even back then, only she and Kaylin had called him that.  
"Oui?" How he wanted to grab her shoulders, shaking her gently from her nightmares, bringing her back to reality.  
Despite his mind's warnings, his hand traveled the distance to her shoulder, the pale fingers gently working the tense muscle.   
Closing his eyes as he leaned against the bed, his hand still on her shoulder, Damian awaited the all too painful and familiar crack of her hand against his cheek.   
"...d?"   
Climbing back on the bed, Damian pulled the huddled tenshi in his arms, savoring the warmth of her scantily clad body against his. Normally, when forced to share rooms, she would wear the baggiest sweats she could find, but now, the fight had broken her. She didn't even care that the one person who wanted her more than anything else in the world was now seeing more of her than he ever had, had toweled her off after the shower, and was now closer than he should be.  
As for him, the blond was chewing a hole through his lip. He couldn't betray her once again, as he did before. Sex wasn't his driving force anymore. Or so he was trying to convince himself.  
Stiffening against his touch, Hotura clutched her pillow tightly as she stared out the window. She really shouldn't allow him to be this close.  
"How did it happen?"  
"How did what happen?"  
"You know...." Squirming out of his light embrace Hotura turned to face Damian, brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes as she propped her head on her other hand. "What turned you in to the bastard I hate so much?"  
"I couldn't have the one I loved, so I had to find comfort in someone else."  
"That sure took a lot of comforting." She snorted, moving her hand away from him. "Besides, what do YOU know about love anyway?"  
He couldn't look at her anymore. How could she claim he didn't know anything about true love?  
"Have I lost the appeal now that you've seen what I can do?"  
"If that was the case, I would have left you and Lese in that arena." This was his chance. Bringing his eyes back to hers, he would bare his soul, let her know what he really felt, a genuine moment of honesty..... and if she couldn't accept it, then he would leave right then. "And about love- this is what I know. Back when I was actually more bishie than human, my heart felt that there was some sort of connection to another chibi. When I took the human path, my heart still longed to be near that pretty little pigtailed baka, and it thought that she felt the same. But sadly, that pigtailed baka decided that ripping my heart out, crushing it in her hands, feeling the blood and tissue drip from her fingers before slowly licking each of the digits clean was much more fun than accepting its deepest emotions for what they really were.  
"So tell me petite," He smirked as he leaned in to the hand that was absently tugging at his hair- had she remembered how much he loved that? "What's the use of falling in love when the only person I've ever longed to be near stomped all over my heart already?  
Hotura silently stared in to the icy eyes of her friend as her hand slipped from its absent minded motions to the bed next to him.  
"I.... I keep seeing it..... I'll never be what you want...."   
Why was he touching her? And why wasn't she trying to kill him? She wasn't sure either. "Damian, I can't be what Kim was. I'll never be a subservient woman to you, I can't give you children, and I can't stand being touched. You know that."  
He just smirked as he continued tracing his fingers across her abdomen. "You seem to be tolerating it right now."  
"Kuso... I.... I still see it...."  
Sighing, Damian lightly pressed his hand against her stomach, pushing her on her back. Resting on his arms, he leaned his face slightly over hers, smiling down at her trembling form.   
"Now, you know I'm not going to do anything to you, so tell me petite, what's so scary about this?"  
The response was totally unexpected. Instead of being kicked away, or hearing her scream rape, Hotura just stared in to his eyes, moving her hand back to his hair, gently entwining her fingers in the short strands at the back of his neck.  
"Petite.... please don't..... you're going to make me do something I'll regret."  
"Hn." Smirking, Hotura pulled his face to hers, nibbling on his already bleeding lip. "I've only had bad experiences D. Genesis, bikers, you.... Maybe someone needs to show me that contact isn't so torturous."  
He was hallucinating. That had to be it. Steve must had slipped him something. Tomorrow morning, he would wake up next to Kim, and nothing would have happened between him, Hotura, any of them from his past.   
Although.... If this truly was Hotura, and she was willing to let him have her, why should he doubt the situation? It had only taken twenty-some odd years, but now, he was going to have his tenshi.   
"Are you sure about this?" Damian mumbled against her as his hands moved to slip the bra she was sleeping in off. "You're not going to kill me tomorrow, right?"  
Still trembling, Hotura closed her eyes trying not to panic as she felt him move to lean over her. "Just erase those damn memories, and you won't get hurt, okay?"  
  
****  
"Dr. Stevenson," Kim just sighed as she looked down at the table as her superiors sat in front of her, reviewing her records of the Heighton View Gym's breakdown. "If you were not such a fine researcher, we would do to you what we did to your sister and those brats you took care of."  
"You killed my children?"   
"Temper temper doctor." Takenowa smiled warmly as he walked over to the woman, placing an aged hand on her shoulder. "They were our children, and were no longer of use to us, since you failed your mission."  
"It has also been shown that you are helping one of the test subjects. What do you have to say about that?"  
Kim smirked. The years she spent pretending to be Damian's happy little wife had taught her a thing or two about stretching the truth. "I figured if I became his friend, Mateo would be more than willing to help us learn all about the jogress attacks that the psychic trainers can use with bishies of that class."  
Takenowa and the others just stared at each other. She had a point.  
"Very well Kimberly. Just get that information out of him soon. The experiments are getting too costly, and our superiors are a little frustrated by the lack of progress."  
"I won't let you down sir." 


	13. Kameka (by Elspeth)

Takenowa narrowed his alert eyes at the suited man pacing in front of him.   
  
As the financial backers of genesis we want something in return Takenobi, we will not continue to through millions of pounds down the drain without something to damn well show for it!! he raged, banging his fist savagely on the table in front of the hook nosed man, making the files splayed across it's mahogany surface jump.  
  
  
  
And what is it that you want? the professor replied calmly leaning forward, his grey eyes drilling into the sweating, balding businessman now slumping in his chair once more.  
  
I do believe you and your associates want a demonstration and...commodities yes? he chuckled leaning back as the mans face lit up with sadistic glee  
  
Lady Kato is running low she wants  
  
KAMEKA SHIRO I am aware I monitor the fights regularly replied the professor, looking over his glasses, a cold look creeping into his eyes as he added  
  
I shall prove my dominance over the gyms, I shall get you the brightest and the rarest to do with as each of your board sees fit Mr Sanchez  
  
  
  
Oh yes that will be....quite adequate the Spaniard chuckled, rubbing his sweaty palms together I want that little blonde angel form the angel gym she just begs to be corrupted" he smiled sickly, is mind skittering off into his own twisted fantasy   
  
  
  
Very well inform your people and let me get back to what you pay me for, snapped the Japanese man, unceremoniously showing his backer the door and closing it crisply, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
Sanchez greed may have presented a straw with which to break the camels back, he murmured turning on his laptop and searching his files.  
  
Feia chang. rumoured Elspeth chang's daughter, kakera SHIRO ex genesis experiment and son of kyoko suomi the bleached green light painted his face in a demonic picture of sadistic glee as he read more  
  
  
  
How perfect break the leaders and their bishonen, all of them are mated....Take her....break him broken inside and out he glanced at the board on the far wall, the gym leaders and information pinned up neatly and smiled at the photos of the women he was going to destroy " say good bye to you loved ones ladies you will not be seeing them again " he chuckled before walking into the adjoining room and turning on the precious device of project memory. Shutting the door so the screams of jean gray strapped into it would not carry down the halls.  
  
Now my dear, show me the way he hissed, as the tears spilt down the woman's cheeks while her mind sought out the way to enslave a bishonen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey Kami Sadame was just wonder.... Amun was cut off as the black haired bishojo blanked him, shoving him out of the way, slamming through the front door and storming down the airy corridor of the angel gym. The boy leaned against the wall glaring at her back as he called back, his voice dripping sarcasm.  
  
Oh hi Amun, yeah I just ran off to kill stuff, but I'm all done now, thanks for asking, I'm gonna now go see the guy I SO DON'T LOVE excuse me please, why certainly Kameka and how nice to see ya" he snorted.  
  
  
  
The girl froze mid stride and turned round to face him slowly, her eyes narrowed into furious violet slits, pinning Amun and making him squirm with their intensity. Swallowing the towering blonde held up his hands defensively, backing down the corridor away from Sadame's younger sister  
  
GOING jeez CHILL! The girl turned her back on him again, striding down the corridor once more, her footsteps echoing down the hall and ringing off the white marble floor with pent up fury.  
  
  
  
That didn't sound good whistled kakera, sticking his head round the corner and glancing at his boyfriend. The angel of retribution sighed, blowing air into his honey coloured bangs and hauling kakera over, wrapping his arms round him tightly and resting his chin on top his raven head.  
  
I know cherub, I know and Sadame's been worrying his head off over where she's been he mumbled into his hair.  
  
  
  
He in there? Amun nodded, watching Kameka pause before the infirmary door, his emerald eyes holding a deep-seated sympathy for occult, the dark half of Sadame. He knew exactly how she felt, he'd stood on the edge of that door years before with kakera dying on the other side. As she walked in he tightened his arms round his koi. At least kakera was safe now and that's the way he was keeping him.  
  
  
  
Kameka squeezed her eyes shut as she closed the door silently behind her, oblivious to how weak her muscles felt and how tired she was. Sorata lay pale and blank against the white sheets of the bed. She walked over and sat on the bed softly, picking up his cold hands within her warm grasp and pressing them to her lips, her eyes silently begging the life to return to him, but it didn't, he didn't even flicker. Bowing her head, hiding behind the black curtain of silk, she crushed his hands to her forehead her shoulders shaking in despair.  
  
  
  
She didn't even see Sadame in the back of the room, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned in the shadows, watching his volatile little sister with a brooding look, letting her have a brief moment before he broke the silence in a low deep voice.  
  
Where have you been? without looking up she replied  
  
That's not your concern the high angel of the gym frowned, striding over and grabbing her wrist, turning her to face him.   
  
It is my concern. It is this whole gym's concern. What happens to one happens to all. Remember that well. You are not the only one suffering from what happened to him.  
  
  
  
Jerking her wrist away she growled through gritted teeth  
  
If you already knew, why ask? she wanted him to go away, she wanted them all to go away, she just wanted to lie down next to sora, and sleep the dreamless sleep of the damned, never wake up, join him in oblivion, but no one would let her  
  
I don't know, but I'd like to he replied calmly, he needed to know what she'd done, if only for his own peace of mind. He'd been frantic when he'd come back and found her gone. She was unstable at best over sora and her temper was always uncontrollable, recently it was positively destructive. She was going to get hurt and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  
  
  
  
I....went....training at another gym his eyes narrowed briefly, noting she couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
What gym? It certainly wasn't A.C I've not long come from there  
  
Go away. SHIRO SAMA! she screamed, why wouldn't he just go, she didn't want to talk to her, powerful, godly Mr. perfect brother, he irritated her beyond belief, cool, calm, Sadame, star of the gym, always interfering and treating her like a damn chibi.  
  
  
  
Not until this is settled he whispered, seeing she wasn't listening he seized her shoulders, shaking her, forcing her to listen  
  
You cannot just decide to take off on your own without telling anyone! This time is too critical for any one of us to be doing that!  
  
You concern is noted she hissed acidly, icy violet glaring up at him from beneath ebony bangs  
  
  
  
The angel closed his eyes for a moment, her coldness stabbing him as his hands slid from her shoulders  
  
You are not the only one who has had to see the person you care about the most hurt and helpless. We've all seen it He whispered  
  
Rhiannon is fine! He wont wake up! she snapped before adding at least the van wont either  
  
What did you do to him? at her silence he pressed her, sitting down opposite, his eyes boring into her. Well? Kameka please! I need to know where did you go?!  
  
  
  
Underground dojo   
  
He sighed leaning back in the chair  
  
We are now on genesis hit list she shrugged, tracing the back of Sora's hand with her fingers  
  
We would have been anyway  
  
But not at the top he growled. She snorted, slumping onto the spiky haired bishonen's body, wrapping her arms round him, laying her ear over his heart, comforted that it at least still beat for now  
  
I really don't care, she hissed, burying her face into the cool linen sheets, her hands fisting Sora's shirt.  
  
  
  
The tall man watched her with a heavy heart, turning his face to the arched window, gazing at the fat bloody moon with a sense of foreboding.  
  
So we must walk through the fields of hell once more, we are fallen angel indeed, he murmured, unconscious of his sister, glaring at him bitterly  
  
Some more than others Sa Chan she mumbled, you don't walk alone  
  
  
  
We all walk together he sighed fixing his violet eyes sternly on her, she laughed mirthlessly, getting up from Sora's bed and pacing, her arms wrapped round herself, the moon bathing her skin a bloody colour, matching the vinyl wrapped round her limbs  
  
No we don't and if you believe that you're dreaming but it's easy to dream when someone's in your bed she choked, jealousy dripping from her final words. Sadame turned cold eyes on her  
  
  
  
Do not presume to think you are the only one feeling this pain, the pain of a lost one. I know Amun has experienced it before  
  
Goody for Amun she spat, glaring back. Her brother breathed in sharply at how dead her gaze was. There was no life, not even pain just.dead. He tried to reach her again before she once more locked herself behind her ice wall as she had so long ago  
  
Do you care for nothing around you? she paused in thought, her face taking on the sweet innocence she'd had when she used to curl up on his knee as a child, before she answered simply  
  
No you MADE me feel you pushed me at him he MADE me feel when I didn't want to take him away I don't feel and I sure as high heaven don't care  
  
  
  
KAMEKA occult looked up, her face blank and emotionless  
  
You feel otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did. You feel if you are here now. And even if I hadn't pushed you, you would have felt sooner or later.  
  
I still hate you for it she growled, wincing as she rotated her wrist, driving her fingers into her exposed stomach and slowly drawing out the soul sword all Kamui's had, her shinken and dropping it into Sorata's sleeping form, flicking the blood from her hand as she traced her fingers over his forehead. Sadame watched as she ripped her soul from her body and entrusted it to the dying boy with unease, she was now pretty much defenseless and was letting sorata feed off her soul. Seeing his look she whispered  
  
If he's holding my soul at least he might live longer, I hardly use the thing anyway  
  
  
  
Sadame didn't know what to do, he was used to being everyone's strong one to lean on but Kameka would never let him, if he tried she would always bite at him, push him away just as she did with sorata. Everyone knew she loved him and he more than loved her but she never let him so much as touch her hand. She'd never even told him she loved him   
  
  
  
What now?  
I want to die she whimpered, her muscles trembling before she fell to her knees leaning her forehead on the bed sobbing  
  
He didn't do anything!! He isn't rare or dangerous! He doesn't even really fight. she howled, she broke, before revenge kept her going but now she was starting to deal with the fact, she'd never see him smile, never hear him call her babe or feel him kiss her when he thought she'd fallen asleep. Everything that used to irritate her, his flirting, suggestive comments, even eating everything in the fridge had suddenly turned into the most precious things in the world. And just as she reached out to grasp them, finally realizing their worth she had to watch them flutter away. Only now she realized she loved him, but now it was too late  
  
  
  
It was a senseless attack but sorata has never been one to give up a fight  
  
Sadame? she looked up from the bed, her eyes red raw, tears streaking blotchy cheeks as her body shook with uncontrollable sobbing. He crouched besides her leaning closer  
  
Nani? without warning she flung her arms round his neck hugging him desperately, hiccupping into his shoulder, her limbs trembling with lack of sleep and stress.   
  
  
  
Sadame sighed with relief she wasn't bottling up and rubbed her back as he had when she was a chibi  
  
I couldn't let the van live.....I just couldn't.... she croaked hoarsely, shaking her head  
  
To tell you the truth....I don't blame you. No one would....You did what you thought was right" he reassured continuing to rub her back, waiting for her sobbing to subside, already steeling his mind ready for battle,  
  
  
  
He doesn't even know that that   
  
You can tell him when he wakes up... he murmured to her, placing her back on the bed, her body curling round sora's sleeping form, her head seeking out his chest again  
  
Wake up baka... 


	14. Abduction (by Kyoko)

The sun beat down on his back as he walked along slowly through the busy pavilion. Left and right he deftly maneuvered past clinging couples, women escorting their children, businessmen speaking in low tones on cellphones, and other such people who paid him no mind as they went about their daily lives. He was glad for it, glad none of them were taking notice of the tall, dark haired stranger wandering the streets, hands buried deep in the pockets of his black, silver seamed jacket, amethyst eyes staring straight ahead. Kakera raised his head to the sky, peering up at the clouds as they shifted across the sky, at times blocking the sunlight streaming down onto the crowd below.   
  
Today seemed perfect, a day without cares, without worries. But it wasn't that at all, it haven't been that way in a long time. The laughter and brightness of heaven's gym had diminished. Guards were up more than usual, the highest fighters of the gym slept in shifts; even the chibis felt the agitation and restlessness the older bishonen gave off, often keeping quiet rather than being their normally playful selves. Things had turned somber, quiet, foreboding in a way. Which was why Kakera had to get out. He was just as wound up as the others, but he felt sitting around in the gym would do no good. He needed air to clear his mind.   
  
Genesis.....the name turned over in his mind as Kakera began to walk again, oblivious to the shadows slinking along behind him. He frowned as he thought of the institution that had created him. They had given him life, but not what his mother, and then Amun, had given him. The leader of angels and retribution's angel had given him unconditional, undying love; to him, as long as he had that, Kakera was satisfied. It was that simple emotion which made him feel alive. Knowing who loved him was more important to the wingless angel than knowing who had given him life.   
  
A jerk on his sleeve made the silver angel go rigid. Instinctively his right hand flashed out of his pocket, slipping into his open collar as he turned, ready to pull one of the two silver swords free from its bodily sheath. He stopped when his eyes fell upon the blonde haired child in front of him, staring up at the tall half bishonen with innocent hazel eyes.   
  
"Excuse me mister," she asked in a crystal clear voice. "Do ya happen to have the time?" Slowly and faintly Kakera let out a sigh of relief before bending his lean frame down to the child's height as he withdrew his left hand from his jacket.   
  
"Sure, just a sec," he replied, smiling faintly at the child. Behind the tree line, unnoticed by either Kakera or the child, a shadow spoke into a hand receiver, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses keeping a close watch on the spectacle in front of him.   
  
"It's....." The sound of thick soled boots rushing towards him interrupted Kakera. He turned, wondering what was the cause of the noise. Before he had a chance to so much as glimpse who it was, there was a hissing sound before fire swept cross his eyes. His vision blurred before dimming and darkening. A hiss of pain escaped through gritted teeth as Kakera staggered back a step, his hands desperately trying to relieve the pain and fire terrorizing his vision. A startled cry came to his ears before there was the sound of small footsteps running, indicating the girl had run away in fear and shock of something Kakera could not see.   
  
"Don't rub so hard," a deep throated voice reverberated into Kakera's ear. "It'll scar those pretty eyes of yours." A sharp blow came to the back of Kakera's knees, causing him to drop to the ground. Numerous hands seized hold of his arms, wrenching them painfully behind him; yet another hand buried itself into his dark locks, tugging on the silky strands with great force. He struggled in an attempt to free at least one of his hands; if he could just release one of his blades he could put up more of a fight, sight or not. He wasn't given that chance as Kakera felt his body hoisted into the air by the hands holding him. There came a faint, stinging prick in his arm just before he was thrown into the back of a large vehicle, heavy bodies clambering in after him.   
  
"Starting to relax yet?" the throated voice sounded again, a hint of sarcasm and a touch of a smirk hidden behind the voice. The wingless angel moved to push himself up but found his muscles would not obey him; he had been injected with a quick acting muscle relaxant. The hands came again, holding him down as a metallic snap sounded, a heavy collar fastened around his neck to prevent him from calling forth any of his attacks or powers. The nerve wrenching sound of metal scrapping against metal was heard followed by the grunt of someone attempting to lift a heavy object. Kakera wondered what that sound was….then he knew. He knew as excruciating, blinding pain swept over him just as the sickening crunch of his left ankle being shattered sounded. The pain came again in thundering rolls as the sledge hammer descended onto Kakera's right ankle, shattering the delicate bone as a tormented scream of pain and anguish left him, echoing through the moving van, bringing smirks and smiles of sheer delight to his capturers faces. The voice came to his ear again as his scream died down, his body crumpling into a heap on the cold floor.   
  
"No need worry your little head off," the voice said, warm breath teasing Kakera's cheek, causing him to cringe. "You still get to play with men, pretty boy. Or, rather, they get to play around with you. But tattoos aren't allowed for pretty playboys like you." The sound of a switchblade being opened was heard as a hand took hold of Kakera's hair again, hauling his head and shoulders off the floor.   
  
"What are you... 


	15. Assembly (by BlueMew)

What really happened to Mateo, that's all she wanted to know. She had never received word that he was dead, that his body had been found, but Mew had felt the bond she had with him slip two days after the arguement. It was the psychic's priviledge and curse, to have such a connection to the ones they loved- she could always feel where her family and friends were, even if she didn't want to.   
But without a body, without any evidence other than the loss of contact with his mind, Mew couldn't help but have moments of feeling like her husband was out there somewhere.  
Then who's arms were around her? Kaos? No, she knew his touch all too well. Sighing, she sat up staring down at the bishonen still lying asleep next to her.   
Lord, it must have been a horrid night for her to invite Kido to her bed.   
She wasn't going to wake him, Mew decided as she moved from the bed to her private bath. He would be horribly disoriented and would need calming down once he woke up, but just seeing him asleep on thie pillow, his long blue hair lying so neatly behind his head giving him such a serene appearance, the slight smile on his lips from being able to not spend another night alone, it was too much.   
Mattie..... hun..... please, if you can hear me, give me some sort of sign.  
As usual, Mew turned on the shower not receiving any sort of reply. Mateo didn't have any psychic tendancies, but somehow he had learned to communicate with her. She'd been trying this for over a year, and there had never been any sort of reply, yet she kept up her daily offering hoping that he would catch a glimpse of her mind and try to let her know he was alive.   
Even if he was with someone else now, the sheer fact that he would be alive would be more than enough to settle her.  
Stark whiteness. Lab technicians moving quickly from station to station, scribbling results and observations in their notebooks. Heat. Unbearable heat. There was either a fire or a furnace nearby, and for someone that had spent their life with an ice elemental, most everything was too hot. The little curly haired brunette wearing dark glasses staring straight at her through the vision.....   
"Holy shit......" Mew whispered as she hugged her arms around herself, closing her eyes hoping the image would fade quickly. Kim. Damian's little wife was either helping or hurting Mateo now, she wasn't sure. The heat would be unbearable for him. But most importantly, Mateo wasn't dead. Someone had projected this vision to her, and she needed to tell the others. Mattie would be home soon enough, and what a relief that was to her weary heart.   
  
****  
Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Damian couldn't help but think of that dream he had. How he wished it would be real, but seeing as how he was laying alone on Hotura's bed, most likely he'd just spent the night to make sure nothing happened to her.   
The realization that he was wearing less than he'd come to bed in was quite the shock. Everything he'd worked so hard to reestablish with Hotura was now broken because he'd been stupid. He wasn't even divorced, and yet he was already sleeping around. Who else had he done in that short while?   
Growling as he stood up to get dressed, Damian couldn't even imagine what would be awaiting him on the other side of the door. Most likely she'd told half of AC already, and they were standing outside ready to attack so they could "mount his head on the fucking wall" for hurting Hotura, as Lese had so kindly said to him back before the incident.  
Staring in the mirror, he sighed as he fixed his hair knowing that if he was going to die right now, he would at least die with his hair like he wanted it. Slipping a cigarette from his pocket, the young man lit it up slowly taking a drag before stepping out in to the hall.  
It was empty. Were they waiting for him somewhere else? Sighing, he made his way toward the kitchen where he would regroup with them all, and they would go on the little adventure of destroying the big bad corporation. Why it was funny to him, he didn't quite understand, but as he walked in to the kitchen he was grinning like an idiot.  
"Morning kid." Lese smirked as she watched the blond take a seat at the small table, immediately pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Hotura sleep well?"  
Nodding as he slowly played with the contents of the bowl, Damian looked around the kitchen, and to his surprise, the only people there were Ele, Lese, Rhi, and himself. Where were the others?  
"Did she come down yet?"  
Ele shook her head negative. "She hasn't been around all morning, and I just received a call from Kyo- Feia and Kakera left there quite a long time ago, and they're missing." Sighing as she heard the telephone ring again, Ele held up her hand as she answered walking from the room to field the call in private.  
"Guess I should go look for her." Damian sighed as he pushed his untouched breakfast away, standing from his place at the table. "Wait for us, okay?"  
  
****  
There was nothing more that Hotura Maxwell-Yui wanted to do at this very moment but cry. Unfortunately for her, the mantra 'Maxwells don't cry' kept repeating itself over and over in her head, and the chestnut haired girl sat in the forest clearing clutching her knees to herself as she stared off in to the distance.   
How could she have let him do that to her? It wasn't that she didn't have some sort of feelings for him- whether it be love or hate, she wasn't sure at this point- it was that she let him do too much, have her before he should have had her.   
She couldn't see him again. She wasn't sure if she'd kill him or take him back as the man she'd always felt a little different around.  
"Petite?" Hotura cringed as she heard the familiar gravelly voice behind her. He used to sound much better before he started smoking, and his singing voice had a much better timbre than his speaking voice, but the words cut through her, enfuriating her as she clung to her knees tighter, burying her face in them.  
"Go away d...."  
Sighing, the blond sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he hugged her close. Hotura cringed as she felt his touch.... but he was too stupid and persistant to know when to quit.   
"I can't go away tura." He smiled, tossing the used cigarette butt to the ground far away from them. "I need you to help me get through this time in my life."  
"I hate you d."  
Nodding, the blond pulled the bishoujo on to his lap hugging her tightly as he rested his head against her shoulder. "Even if you hate me, please, do this for everything they've done to all of us. Especially what they did to you."  
The force of her return embrace was more than he expected, and as she clung tightly to him, the silent tears she didn't want to shed rolling down her cheeks, she accidentally knocked him over, and was now laying with her head on his chest, digging her nails in to his back.   
"For what they've done to me......"  
  
*****  
Ele couldn't believe what she had heard. Mew, the normally high strung one, had called in a panic saying she knew Mattie was alive. He was being kept in some lab at Genesis and that Kim was watching over him. Sure, Mattie was the highest known evolution of his type, but for Genesis to want to experiment on starter types, even at their highest evolution, that just seemed far fetched. As she figured, Mew probably had some dream and was just worked up over it, after all, she admitted to having Kido in her room last night.   
She frowned as she watched Damian lead the broken Hotura in. If the girl was a shell of herself before, she was even less now. Her eyes had lost their spark.... her appearance ragged rather than striking.  
But at least the entire group, less the ones still coming from Angel, was together and waiting to begin the newest battle against Genesis. The kids had their hands full..... and she was hoping they'd solve this problem once and for all.  
  
****  
"Sanchez, I expect to see more of a result than a bunch of geneticists playing god with some lesser used battling techniques. I want the gyms out of the picture, and I want it done NOW."  
The dark haired man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, looking rather annoyed by his superior's scowl. He had already told this to his associates, what more could he do?   
"Mr. Kurinski," Sanchez sighed as he stared in to the elder's green eyes. "As we speak, these geneticists that are playing god, as you called it, have taken a vital part of each gym and are exploiting it to its fullest. Please, we're certain of the breakdown of at least one of them will be immidiate, so as long as we have the funding for the operations, the fall of the gyms then the IBL will happen quite soon, and will be permanent.   
"Tell your little group that if they don't have at least one gym destroyed by the end of the week we're going to replace all of them with a more efficient set, and employ a different technique for wasting our enemies, as well as the ones who let this project fail. Do I make myself clear Sanchez?"  
The dark haired man nodded as he left the office, immediately pulling his cell phone from his blazer's pocket, dialing the number to the lab.   
"Takenowa, I have one thing to say to you and your researchers. Get your asses in gear and fulfill your little plan, or the boss is going to have your heads, literally."  
Sanchez smiled as he flipped the phone closed and placed it back in his pocket. This was going to be fun- seeing the scientists squirm. 


End file.
